Cute Pair
by SLEEPING READER
Summary: A story about the two socially awkward and how the story revolve around them.
1. chapter 1

**This is the first time I write a fanfiction. I'm serious. THIS is the first one. I try to improve my english so please tell me if I make a mistake. Anywhere, this chapter is short just to ask if it okay. If it is I will upload another one...**

 ***NOTE* I wrote this using my smartphone and upload it with FanFiction app so I don't know how it look like in the web so forgive me if there are difficulties when reading this...**

 **(X) (X) (X)**

Chapter 1: Helping Friend in need

"Soooo...? What will we do" Ruby said while looking at the ceiling in the hallway.

"I don't know, look like we just have to wait until tomorrow." Jaune said while doing the exact same thing as Ruby.

If you are asking what was happening right now, Ruby and Jaune are sitting in the hallway next to each other looking at the ceiling that they suddenly found to be interesting.

XXXXXXXXX

Several hours before...

Jaune was just sitting on the bench starring at the vast sky. He just finished his training with Pyrrha and now trying to get some time to relax.

"Man...that was harsh. But thanks to Pyrrha's training that I can fight a bit well than before." he speaks to himself and then let out a sigh.

"That's a big sigh." a voice suddenly speaks from his right.

He turns and saw Ruby standing next to the bench with both of her hand on her waist and a smile on her face.

"Something on your mind?"

"Nawh~ Just trying to relax." Jaune replied, smiling a bit at his fellow team leader.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not a bit, take a sit." Jaune sat while patting on the space next to him.

Ruby sat down and look at Jaune for a while before looking at the sky. "Just finished training with Pyrrha?" she asked.

"Yeah... " Jaune replied before letting out a sigh again."That was a harsh training and it thanks to my aura that I can last until the end but it still a looonnnggg long way to go before I reach her level."

"Dont mind it, everyone was like that before coming here." Ruby said trying to comfort him.

"But now I was here but I know nothing about fighting." he said then he continued, "How can I fight a Grimm like this." I can't even take down those stupid robots." he added as he remembered the time when he was fighting the training robot.

"Well, its not like you have to beat that to fight the Grimm. You have proof it when you kill that giant Ursa."

"That was miracle that I beat it also," he pause a minute and look at his hand before continue, "there was some sort of force helps me beat it. I think that's what help me beat it" he grip his hand where he always hold his shield and then loosen it again.

To Ruby who has known what or more specifically 'who' helps him it don't surprise her, she has nothing to say. She know that if Pyrrha didn't help Jaune at that time, he cannot beat that giant Ursa.

"If I keep getting helps I cannot help anyone." he said while looking at the ground, he look really depressed.

"Don't look down on yourself like that! You a great team leader and thats count as helping the other too." she said trying to cheer her fellow team leader.

"But that just it, I cannot helps anyone with my own strengths." he said, still looking at the ground.

Ruby frown, trying to search for something to say to cheer him up and then she got an idea. "I know what to do!" she shout out loud.

Jaune who's snap out from his depression after heard Ruby's shout looks ather with confuse look and ask, "What?"

Ruby stand up and look at Jaune while pointing at herself with her thumb. "Let's increase your training time, I will help you."

"What?" is all Jaune can say at the girl in front of him.

"C'mon Jaune, you are the one who said thatt you want to become stronger." Ruby said. Now her hand on her waist.

"I do but give me a break. Training with Pyrrha is hard enough. " he said

"Jaune" she said and pause for moment, "If you want to become stronger that was something who have to do."

What Ruby said make Jaune lost for word, he juat close his eyes and do a little thinking. Finally he spoke, "Yeah, you're right. If I want to become stronger I cannot complain about training a lot. Thanks Ruby." he finishes with a smile.

"Don't mind it. As a friend I glad I can helps you. So, do you want to have a spar with me?"

"Wait a minute." he said then he jump off from the bench and stretch out his body a bit before continue to speak while looking at her, "Now I'm ready".

 **(X) (X) (X)**

 **This is a part of chapter 1and if some of you just read this I make it like this because this is a experimental chapter, I just sent it to know if it was good; much like a one-shot. Anyway I edited this chapter a bit after. Next to the chapter 1-2 or chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 1-2

**Hello... I'm here again.**

 **First of all I want to say thanks for giving me a review. I mean it, the only one who ever give me a comment was my teacher and that was for a school essay and I don't like the comments she gave me.**

 **Anyway, this is the rest of the first chapter so it doesn't have a title for but I hope you all enjoy it.**

(X) (X) (X)

Chapter 1.2

At Team JNPR dorm...

Where did Jaune go? " Nora ask after Jaune don't come back to the room after done training with Pyrrha. "It's almost curfew."

"He said that he want to take a walk, to clear his mind or something like that." Pyrrha said. She also worried about Jaune but she know that he want to be alone for the time being from how he walk after he done training with her.

"Don' t worry, he wouldn't do anything stupid." Ren said from his bed.

"Hope so."

XXXXXXXXX

At the training room...

Aaacchooo! Jaune sneezed and before he can fix his stand he found himself flying in the air before landing on the floor.

An "Ouf!" came out from his mouth as he land on his butt after blocking Ruby's attack with his shield. He stood up again, shield up and sword low, getting into defensive stand again.

"Jaune! Are you okay?" Ruby shout from where she stand, about ten meters from where Jaune is.

"I'm fine". He was in front of her a minute before he was send back with her attack. 'How can she be that strong when she is just 15', that though linger in his mind.

"Here I go again! " she shout again before dashing toward Jaune. This time he manage to block her attack although he was pushed back a little but that's better than being sent flying. His luck don't last long though, when Jaune managed to block her attack, Ruby leap off and land right behind his now vulnerable back. She swings Crescent Rose to land a hit at Jaune but to her surprise he managed to spun his body on time to block that attack with his shield. She leaps backward and hold her stand.

"Looks like you getting better at defending." the small reaper said while holding her sycthe on her back."

"Maybe, after taking all of your fast attacks I kinda know how to block at the right time now." he said and offers a weak smile.

"Well, that's a good thing right? I mean you have to protect yourself to protect others. One step forward." she said slapping his back.

"Yeah. You right. I have to make sure I am alive to help the others. Maybe progressing like this isn't a bad thing."he said and looks at his sword, lifting it up and look at it.

Ruby looks at her friend and smile. She's happy that Jaune mood has change back to normal. "Now lets continue." she said while giving a few soft slap on his back his back.

"Um... about that... " he said while looking around like he was searching for something.

" What's up? Out of energy already." Ruby snicker a bit before she stop and looks at Jaune who's still looking around.

"Um... Ruby? " he spoke. His tone sounds like he was worried.

"What's up Jaune and I must say this, you acting weird." Now he was truly acting weird, he looking around with worried look and his face and feels all over his clothe like there are something inside.

"Ruby... " he finally spoke."...do you know what time is it now?"."I think I left my scroll in the dorm so I don't know what time it is and I hope that we don't stay here to long." he added. Now that he mentioned it, I think it has been long since we started sparring. I started to wonder what time it is now and hope it wasn't to late because I don't want to hear Weiss lecture.

"Huh? Eh? It can't be! I think I have with me." Ruby started to panic when she cannot find her scroll that she place in her pocket.

"Ruby...?" Jaune asks when he saw she starting to panic.

"Jaune... " she pause for a moment and look at him. "I cannot find my scroll..." She looked at Jaune and saw his surprise look in his face.

"What?" he said trying to control his voice.

"I think I dropped it somewhere... " the small girl continues.

"Where did you last remember you use it?" he tried to sound calm but his tone betrayed him.

"I use it when we are on our way here to tells Yang that I will be here for a while."

"Then it must be close, lets start searching here first." he said while looking around starting to search for it. Ruby did the same and there search the entire room but found nothing. They both sigh when they regroup.

"Maybe it fell in the hallway." Ruby nodded in agreement and they both immediately left the training ground. They took the way they took before and scans for anything that my look. Still, they found nothing. They let out a defeat sigh and lean on each others back.

"Maybe its better to search for it to tomorrow with the other." Jaune said after their failure to find Ruby's scroll.

"Yeah, that's sound better. Although I might being lecture by Weiss for my carelessness."

XXXXXXXXX

When they reach the exit they found that it was already night when they saw the school ground surrounded by darkness with only the moon light and some lamp to show the way. There aren't any students on the school grounds either.

"We really have been in there for a long time right? " Jaune ask and receive a nod from his little friend. "We better fast." he said, they sprint to the dorm.

They tiptoe in the hallway to make sure nobody notice them but oddly enough they are nobody in the hallway until they reach their own room.

"Well... that's weird. I thought we will meet some of the other students."

"I hope we don't stay up too late." Jaune said back to her.

"Well, just need to find my scroll an-" _Aaaaarrrrgggghhh_! Her mind scream in despair as she remember that she doesn't have her and Jaune left his in his room so he can't do anything too. They just stand there staring at their door before Jaune look at her and spoke, "Why don't we knock first, surely they will notice and open the door."

"Good idea!" the small girl praise him for the idea and he rubbed his back sheepishly. So, they both knock the door just loud enough for their members to hear it because they don't want to disturb the other students. Unfortunately, neither the doors open, they tried again but found the same response from both side. Out of options they just stood there facepalm.

XXXXXXXXX

Now back at the present...

"Soooo...? What will we do" Ruby said while looking at the ceiling in the hallway.

"I don't know, look like we just have to wait until tomorrow." Jaune said while doing the exact same thing as Ruby.

They sit in the hallway leaning against the wall of the team JNPR room, sitting next to each other and stare at the ceiling which they suddenly found interesting. The only thing accompanied them was silence.

"Don't you think they might have go out and search for us?" Jaune broke the silence changing his look from the ceiling to Ruby.

"Nawh... If they do that I think Yang will already found us because I say that we will be at the training room." Ruby said with her head still looking upward. "They might be sleeping right now and judging from the outside I think it was 2 or 3 in the morning." she added without any surprise look on her face.

"Well. We have been training non-stop without even bother to look at the time." he said and like Ruby, he doesn't look surprises about how long they have spent their time in the training room.

Silence took over the atmosphere for a moment before a low rumbling noise broke the silent. Jaune look at Ruby and saw her face become red as her hood as she trying to wrap her head with that.

"Now I regret that we skip dinner... She mumble.

Jaune looks at the little girl as her face shrinks deeper into her hood. He stared at her before clapping his hand as he remember something and took out something from his belt pocket.

"Ruby. Take this." Ruby open her eyes and saw a paper bag in front of her held by Jaune. "Eat this." he said with a smile.

"What's this? " she said as she took it. She open it, her eyes widen in surprise, "Cookies!" she said nearly yelling . She looks at Jaune and give him a confuse look, "Why did you have it?" she ask while taking one out of the bag.

"Just for snack. I made them and put them in my drawer and if I felling hungry while studying at night I can eat it to lessen the hunger.""And I feel bad that you miss dinner because of me, it's not much but I hope you like them." he explain and sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"You made them!" Ruby was surprise to know that Jaune can make something like this, also, it was delicious. "Why don't you tell us that you can make something this delicious!" Ruby said and take another piece of cookie and eat it.

"I just make them as a hobby, whenever I almost out of cookies I make them again. Also, I don't want my cooking skill become dull so I sometimes cook something to check if I still remember what my moms teach me." he explains.

"Why would she do that? " she asks.

"Well, I don't know about that but when I started it I think I will enjoy this and it really is. Although it's not as good as my mother's. "

"From my opinion, you are really good at cooking!" she said. Jaune smile amd rubbed his back head sheepishly. "I don't think so..." he said.

"You do! Here, taste this." Ruby said and then she shove one of the cookies into Jaune mouth, making he cough before he munch it. "How does it taste?" she asks.

"Well, it delicious." Juane replied before he swallow it.

"Look! I told you. This cookies is really really delicious!" she said with her hand in the air waving rapidly before continue to eat the cookies.

Jaune chuckled a bit. "Looking at you remind me of me of myself when I first eat the cookies my mom baked." he said with a smile on his face.

"Really? " she asks. Now she is holding the last piece of cookies.

"Yeah. Just like what you just do, I waved my hand into the air while saying 'the cookies was super duper delicious'." he said as the old memories come back.

"You bet!" Ruby said as she finishes the last piece of cookie. "It was really delici-*yawn*" she didn't finish what she want to say before she yawn and laid her head on his shoulder and snore.

Jaune chuckles and rest his head on hers. Before he know he also fall into sleep. Both of them cuddle into each other for warmth and sleep peacefully until morning come.

They look really cute together


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back again...** **I hope you all enjoyed the pervious chapter. Before I say something I want you all to know that I'm writing this to improve my english so there might be some mistake in this. I hope you can point it out to me if there are any. That's all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

(X) (X) (X)

Chapter 2: Close Friend

At that moment Jaune Arc didn't know where he was but he know one thing for sure...

He has die.

It was obvious, I mean he doesn't know how but from what he saw, the only things that's surround him was bright light. Bright enough to make him blind he don't open his eyes though, then he saw some flash.

 _'Oh... Is this where I watch my life before this?'_ he thought that every time he saw the light flash in front of him. He found it odd that he didn't see any memories of of his life but the flash just keep appearing. He let out a mental sigh and tilts his head, of course he didn't know if he really is tilting but he don't mind it, he has die after all. He stay where he was, not dare to move even an inch, likely he was to scare to move. In this foreign space he didn't know what will happen if he takes a wrong step and fall. So he stay where he was, not moving like he was statue.

He notice that the flashes is still there and he hear something or someone..? It didn't clear but he sure he heard something. He tried to focus his hearing sense to hear what that voice is really is and then he heard it, it sounds like someone is snickering, like they has seen something funny. _'Is that my voice...?'_ he thought. It might be that he will not see his life but hear it instead. Well, that sound harsh... someone has die and they can just hear their own voice snickering. He let out another mental sigh, heavier this time. Then he heard another voice much clearer this time and he notice that it was a girl also, the voice early also sounds like it belongs to a girl. I know that I scream like a girl but only that, my voice didn't sound like girl other than that.

He heard something snapped, he doesn't really care what was it but then he heard it again, more clearly this time. The sound seem familiar, it sounds like when the a photo is taken using a scroll it can be heard along with the flash. Lose to curiosity, he want to know what was really happening. He open slowly and squint a little due to bright light, his eyes quickly adapted to the light and soon he saw some figures with bright lights coming from behind them.

The first one I saw is a girl, with a blonde hair, I can only see half of her face, she has an angelic smile on her face, I think...the bright light make it harder to see what or who in front of me but it was a really beautiful sight.

"An angel...?" That words slips out from his mouth as he thinks that he might already dead and is meeting the angel to take his soul to the afterlife.

He saw the face of the figure that he called an 'angel' changed, before, it has that gentle and angelic smile on her face(I think...) now it has a surprise look on her face before it turn into a grin, he instantly know who is that. He shot his eyes open before squints his eyes because of the sudden light that reach his eyes and open it again.

 _"Good~ Morning ~_ , Vomit-boy" stood there in front of him is Yang, she has her usual smirk on her face.

"Y...yan-- 'OUCH!' " before he can what he want to say he cried in pain. The back of his head collide with the wall when he shot his head back in surprise.

Now he looks at all six figures that currently stand in front of him. Yang is in front of him with that grin plastered on her face, next to her is Nora who was snickering, in the back from the left is Blake who is smiling at my direction I don't know why though, next is Pyrrha who has a mixed look on her face one is a soft gentle smile and the other... I don't know what it is, Ren who stood still with his usual stoic expression but did I saw a small smile on his face... 'Nah, must br my imagination' . The last is Weiss who was facing the other way and glance at me sometimes, she has a small but noticeable blush on her cheeks. They all stand in front of him with the window in the RWBY team's dorm behind them, letting the sun shine through it, that why it's so bright. Well that all I think... Wait, why is Ruby is the only one who isn't there.

"Getting comfy there aren't you." Yang said with that smirk still on her face.

"Huh..?" That is the best reaction I can give her at that time. "What do you mean..?"

She pointed on my chest and I look down. His face immediately turn scarlet as Ruby's hood, "R...Ru...RUBY?!" I shout when I saw her on my laps snuggling her head on my chest plate, 'good thing I was wearing my armor' , with her hand around me.

That small girl shuffles a bit when she heard my shout and let out a groan like child who don't want to leave the warmth of their blanket in cold snowy days. She turns forward facing the rest of the team members while rubbing her eyes. She open her eyes but squints a couple of times because of the bright light before fully open it. The first thing she saw is her teammate along with JNPR although Jaune isn't there. "Hmm...? What's up guys *yawn* where's Jaune?" she added after yawning looking around looking for that blonde boy who is now she siting on.

Seeing Yang with her smirk and Nora who keep giggling behind her make Ruby wonder what is happening. "What's so funny?" she asks while tilting her head. Yang just simply point at something above her Ruby's head, she raised her head. Her eyes meet the blue Sapphire eyes, same with Jaune his eyes meet the two big silver eyes. He stare down at Ruby while she stare back at him, those two keep staring for a while before Ruby face started to flush, now her white face simply turn crimson red and Jaune too, upon seeing her face turn red his face also flush like hers. Yang just stood there watching in amusement while the other stood behind her.

Without wasting even a moment Ruby use her semblance and dart into her room and slam close the door leaving Jaune who still blushing with the rest of the group. Yang open her mouth to speak but Jaune suddenly ran into his room and slam the door close leaving Yang with her mouth open, she close it and smirk. 'This will be fun.' She said in her mind.

XXXXXXXXX

Ruby and Jaune open the door at the same time, both has change into the casual outfits, Jaune in his black and orange hoodie with a black jean and a pair of black and white sneaker while Ruby in her corset combo along with her red hood, good thing that today is Saturday. They look at each other for a moment before step out and close the door behind them. They stood there looking at the floor embarrassed to look at each other in the eyes.

"S...sorry" Ruby broke the silence.

"Huh...? "

"I mean... for cuddling at you like that...it just an old habit of mine... " There was a small blush on her face. Now Jaune get what she means and his face also blush a little.

"Nononono! You don't have to apologize."he said in hurry. "I used to it, my little sister always sleep with me like that. Although she always kicked me in her sleep. " he adds and laughs nervously. Then the silent came again.

"Let's go to the cafeteria... " he said while lifting his head and look at her. Ruby simply nod and follow him when he move.

On their way to the cafeteria they just stay silence until they are halfway where Jaune broke the silence. "Ruby..." The little girl lift her head a little and glance at her fellow team leader and friend. "What...?" she asks.

"Do you really mean it when you say that my cookies were delicious?" The little girl stops the second he said that, Jaune also stop and look at her, he worried that he might said something wrong. "Ruby.?"

Now the little girl look up straight into his eyes with a pout on her, all that embarrassment she had earlier has gone, completely vanish. "Jaune" she began, "do you doubt me on my opinion? A cookie lover?" she asks before letting out a puff.

"What?! Wai-nonononono! I just want to ask." _'And since when she get that nickname?'_ "It just..." he has trouble saying this. "Before this only my family ever tasted my cooking so... I want your opinion as someone who aren't my family about my cooking." he confess. It hurt him actually, has to admit that he never had any friend that he can naturally be himself around them. 'But I rather said this than losing her trust.' he thought.

Ruby's emotion immediately changed back to normal or should I say her emotion before, her face started to blush again. "I...is that so..." she said almost in whisper. 'Why do I get mad over something like that!" her mind scream at the thought that she get mad at him because she thinks that he doubt her. Shaking all those thoughts aside she ask, "Jaune have you ever see me without a cookies even for one time for a day? Aside from when we aren't in Beacon."

Jaune thinks about it for a while, it's true that Ruby always eat cookies everyday when he saw her and that also aside from eating at the cafeteria, he also wonders where she got that from. There was one time he heard the cafeteria staffs talk about missing cookies stokes, he looked at the small cookie eater and thought about it for a while before shake it off from his mind and got back to the topic earlier. "No... I never see you without cookies for a day."

"See! That's mean I really LOVE cookies and when I said it was delicious I really mean it." she said with a proud look on her face.

"Okay... I really relieves that you like it." he said with a smile. "Also..." he said before he stops and take something from his belt pocket. "Do you want some?" he said while handing the bag to me, smiling and blushing a bit. "It's cookies inside."

Ruby's eyes glows with happiness, she took it open it. "Thanks Jaune !" she said happily before start eating it.

Jaune chuckle a little. "Don't mention it, I'm just happy that someone else other than my family like it." he said and throw a cheerful smile on his face.

As they walks a thought come back to Jaune, he was curious about something, he look at Ruby and after thinking about it he decided to asks her. "Ruby" he called.

"What's it Jaune?" The little girl look up at him while eating the cookies.

"Where did you get all those cookies you always eat?" Ruby almost chocked when she heard it, she cough endlessly. Jaune pat her back around to ease her coughing but weird enough that she didn't stop coughing until they reach the cafeteria.

And Jaune question was never answered.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again...! For all those who has been reading this fic I really want to say thank you. And if you ask why... Well, I don't really have the reason but I really want to say thanks I hope you will stay with me and help me improve my story as well my English.**

 **Anyway, one thing. Starting this chapter until... I don't know, maybe two more chapter it is mostly about Ruby and Yang and also a bit about Jaune. I also add some new character in Jaune's life just to spice up the story. Maybe it is like a different story but it actually connected to the main story,trust me. Anyway, I this is it... a new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **(X) (X) (X)**

Chapter 3: Sisters

Ruby wasn't happy, Yang keep saying about how cute she look when she cuddled at Jaune in her sleep while showing the photo she has taken. In the photo there was the two of them cuddling together with Ruby sitting on his lap and burying her head into Jaune's chest, his armor actually, but that wasn't the point, what matter now is that Yang keep teasing her about that that she had reach her limit of patience, she leap from her seat at the table trying to get that scroll from Yang but it fail given the height difference between them. She pout but only to received another _'Aww~'_ from her elder sister, she blush and leap again trying to take the scroll from Yang.

"Just give up lil sis, you know your hands can't reach mine like this."Yang said holding her scroll in the air out of Ruby reach zone.

The little red-head just pout when her sister mentions about her height that she hates to talk about. Why does everyone keep talking about her height, she knows that she short than most students here but she nearly Weiss height and she is younger than her, that's mean she will grow taller than the heiress. But sadly those logic doesn't effect the current situation she's in, she just desperately jump trying to take Yang's scroll but on meet failure.

She felt a small thing hit her cheek she turns and saw Jaune, he was glancing at Yang while gesturing something with his eyes. She know what he mean.

He got a plan and she's more than ready to help.

Jaune wasn't happy, not a bit. Just ten minutes ago he finally got his breakfast and sat down with other eating like usual before Yang start teasing him and Ruby while showing that photo of when he and Ruby are sleeping, cuddling together in the hallway. Ruby tried to get the scroll from Yang but given Yang's height she can't reach to take it. He can easily take it from her if the only problem was height but thinking it again Yang has a monstrous strength, 2nd to Nora, but still a monster. She could just easily push him down in his attempt to get close to her.

Getting close.

Getting close... And fast...

Thats it!

He looks at Yang who was happily teasing her little sister then he look at Ruby who is trying desperately to take Yang's scroll. He thought of something and someone can swear that a light bulb pop up and glow on his head.

He throws one of his grapes from his tray to Ruby, she turned and look at Jaune. He gestures his eyes quickly so that nobody else notice it. Ruby nodded signing that she agreed with whatever plan he had on his mind. He take an apple and wait for the right time.

The plan is, while Yang is busy teasing Ruby he will call out to Yang and throw the apple he was holding hopefully that Yang will tried to catch it on reflex. Then while she was distracted, Ruby will use he semblance and snatches the scroll from Yang.

And so the plan begin, he waited for the right time and then he call Yang, "Hey Yang! Catch!" he said while throwing the apple he has on his hand. Fortunately, Yang turns and when she saw Jaune threw the apple she move one of her hand to catch it. When she saw Yang was distracted Ruby don't waste the chance, she leap off and use her semblance to snatched the scroll. Yang who was so focus on the other task was surprised by the sudden attempt. Ruby got the scroll and land right beside Jaune who was holding out a fist which Ruby gladly bumps hers with. The two of them stood there with triumph look on their face.

For the others... Yang was still surprised by what happened. Weiss and Pyrrha look at them, surprise just like Yang although they are in different situation. Blake, she just look at them for a couple of seconds before continue to read her book. Ren, he just look at them, and Nora... she don't stop her story telling although nobody was listening. There also some other students who look at them, wondering what has happen.

Noticing the looks they were given they sit back on the bench, Ruby changed her where she sit now she sat beside Jaune and holds the scroll in her hand, tightly.

"Brilliant plan you had there vomit boy. "Yang said before continue, "And here I thought you would be on my side considering how you called me an 'ANGEL' this morning."she finished it with a big grin.

" T-t-t-th-that just slip out!! "he said flustered.

" It is?" she said with a smile. "Well, it can't be help that I'm just so beautiful that I was mistaken for an angel." she said and grin again, wider.

"Yang." Blake said from behind her book.

"Don't worry Blakey, I'm will not go far. Also, don't act like you aren't in this." Blake just hid her face in behind her book.

"Huh?" the two victims of this react in confusion.

"I congrats you two for managing to take my scroll but I don't think that will stop me, I mean EVERYONE in this group has that photo at least one." she said and then grin.

"What?!" the two of them almost shout when they said that. They look at each of their members who's now facing the other way, they have the look of confusion and betrayal in their face. They won't be so surprised if Nora had it too but to think all of them including Blake and Ren! Well maybe Blake will but Ren!

They just stood there don't know what to say before Yang broke the silent, "Well, that's about it. Now care to give me back my scroll."

Ruby's face now red in both embarrassment and anger, she look at Yang and yells at the top of her voice," IHATEYOU!" and dart out form there leaving them in surprise and confusion. Ruby never behave like this and this might not end good, so as her friend Jaune decided to help. Jaune said his goodbye before taking their tray and throw it into the trashbin and went after Ruby, leaving the others at the table.

XXXXXXXXX

Hours after that incident...

In the RWBY room...

The heiress has been pacing in the room for almost an hour while waiting for her partner and also her leader to come back. "Argh! Where did she go!? It has been hours for now!" she suddenly snaps.

"Relax Weiss cream, she will be back soon, trust me." Yang said from her bed. She was reading a magazine.

"And how can you that?" Blake deadpan.

"This happen quite a lot when we're little and she always get home before curfew. I'm sure it will be the same." she said. It was her fault though, back when they were little Yang has been teasing Ruby and always snatches some of her cookies when she not looking and when Yang lied when she asks she will ran out from home to sulk but come back before curfew and act like it was never happen. "Trust me, it will be fine."

"If you say so but if something happen you will be the one to take the responsibility!"

"I got, I got it. For now just calm down Weiss cream. "

" It's Weiss Schnee! "

XXXXXXXXX

At team JNPR room...

"I hope nothing serious happen, Ruby seem very angry at Yang." Pyrrha said in concern.

"Don't worry, Jaune is with her I sure he will keep her from doing anything crazy." Ren said without opening his eyes, he was in the middle of meditation. And why he do that if you ask, he may sound calm when he said that but he seriously worried about those two and with Ruby like that he worry that even Jaune can't stop her. That was the reason he was doing a meditation.

"Renny's right, you know how Jauney is, I'm sure he can handle it." Nora said while jumping on her bed. She was carefree enough to not worried about those two because she knows that Jaune can handle it with ease. Well, it may be easy if it was a little fight but to see Ruby yelled like that is rare, it means that she is really angry.

XXXXXXXXX

Two hour later...

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod!" now it is Yang's turn to worried. It has past curfew and Ruby still don't come back. Yang pace from one side to another in the room.

"Don't you say she will come back before curfew." Weiss asks.

"Yes! I mean... it always been like that. If this was Jaune fault I swear that I will find him and rip him apart!"

"Don't jump to conclusions yet." Blake said, she also worried about her leader but prefer not to show it. "Also, I want to ask you. When you said this always happen when you were little, how old are you two?"

"Umm... let me remember." Yang rub her temple, trying to remember the past. "She started do like that when I was nine years old and Ruby was seven. Why?"

The remaining two look at each other for a moment and sigh. Seeing this Yang wonder why but before she can ask anything Blake decides to speak up.

"Yang... " Blake started. "Do you think that she will do the same thing she do eight years ago. She was 15 not seven years old, and what worse is, I don't think she past her rebellious phase yet." She does have a point there, how can Yang think that the 15 years old Ruby will do the same thing she do when she sulk when she was 7 years old. And to make it worse, if what Blake said about Ruby not past her rebellious phase is true she might start to hate Yang for real and she really do not want that to happen no matter what. "I pity Jaune if something happen to him." Blake adds

"Ugh... Why don't we try calling her!?" she state her idea.

"I tried that a couple of hours before, she don't pick it up." Weiss said while waving her scroll.

"That because I have her scroll." a familiar voice suddenly said. The three of them turn their head and saw Ozpin leaning against the door frame, in his right hand there is Ruby's scroll and his mug on his left hand, he has his usual calm expression on his face. Blake was surprised, to think that she can't hear anything before even though for her powerful hearing sense, Ozpin is really someone who you don't want to mess with. "And why did you have it?" she asked.

"I just simply found it laying on the floor in the hallway when I was taking a walk around the academy last night, it seem that she accidentally drop it." he move himself from the door frame and walk a bit into the room. "I want to return it to her but seem like she wasn't around and I assumed that you know why." he asks.

Blake and Weiss look at Yang as she thinks what to say. "Well... it just... maybe I accidentally make her mad... " Yang said slowly.

"What exactly happen?" he ask before taking a sip of something from his mug.

Blake sigh before answering, "Yang here tease Ruby about how she and Jaune look cute together when we found them sleeping in the hallway while Ruby cuddling into his chest. She also shows them the picture she took. " Ozpin nod at her answer and take another sip from his mug before speak.

"May I see that picture Ms. Xiao Long."

"Sorry Professor Ozpin, Ruby took my scroll but Blake has some picture." She look at Blake who just sigh before she take out her scroll searching for that picture for a bit and then shows them to Ozpin,he look at it for a minute before he start speaking again.

"Well, I must admit that they look cute and I do know how you feel Ms. Xiao Long but I think you overdid it and to see Ms. Rose mad is a rare sight." Ozpin said. Yang just nod in agreement and look at the floor. She must admit it, she took her teasing too far and made Ruby mad at her. "I assume that she go to Vale to cold off her head. " he stop and take another sip before continue. "If it become like this I like to have you to search for her-"

"Then let us-" she was cut off by Ozpin before she can finish her sentence.

"I did like you to do that considering that she left without her weapon." He stop and look at Crescent Rose that was laying on Ruby's bed. "But I don't think the weather will let us." he said and gesture to the window. The three of them look at the window know what he mean, on the outside there was a thunderstorms along with the heavy rain. The rain drop land onto the glass on the window and letting out a noise that sounds like there are thousands of small stone being thrown at the glass in a high speed. The weather really isn't on their side.

"I think you all know what I mean now. " The three of them look back at him and nod. "Good. And one more thing, did someone else is with her?" he asks.

"I think Jaune is with her, he went after her after she run." Yang answered.

"Ah, then we don't have to worried about them, Mr. Arc will know what to do."

"But-" Yang want to say something but cut off by Ozpin, again.

"Ms. Xiao Long, did you prefer your sister being alone at the town in the without her weapon than her be with Mr. Arc." he said. Yang don't know how to answer to that, she does prefer someone with her considering that she don't her weapon but she feel uneasy that Ruby are alone with a guy but Jaune won't do anything to her right? Right...

"Don't worry Yang, it's Jaune we are talking about, you know how he is." Blake said trying to ease her partner.

"Yes. He may be an idiot and a bit annoying but I don't think he stupid enough to do something bad at her." Weiss said what was on her mind.

"Now you heard them, try to relax a bit and trust Mr. Arc. I know that he and Ms. Rose are both socially awkward and the first friend both of them have made in this academy. He treasure that relationship and I think he know the consequences for their friendship if he do anything bad to her.

She ease a little after hearing all of this, but she swear that of Jaune try to do anything funny on her baby sister she will castrate him.

"Now that all the problems has been settle why don't you all go to sleep for now." Ozpin suggests. The girls just nod at him. "Good. Also can you give this to her when she come back." he said as he throws Ruby's scroll at Yang which she caught it. "Now if you excuse me.' he said before he turn around, close the door and walk down the hallway.

The three of them just sit in their room, Yang look outside the window for a bit before spoke, "I'm going to sleep." she climb onto her bad and warp herself in the sheet face facing the wall. The other two just quietly do the same and exchange goodnight to each other before start sleeping.

Yang however cannot sleep, her mind was full of regret of what she has done to Ruby. She feared that her only little sister will start to hate her for real, she don't want that to happen so she decided to apologize to Ruby tomorrow, if she come back...

That night, Yang curled her body into a ball and sleeps with tears dripping out from her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the late update. There was a test this week at school so I can't spend much time on writing this and just to let you know, I'm writing this over a smartphone, yes, a smartphone not a tablet, not laptop, not a PC just a simple smartphone so I might writing a bit slow.**

 **Also I write some scenes within someone PoV at random time so tried not to get confused.**

 **Enough of my babbling, this is the forth capter and like I said on the last chapter, someone is coming, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **(X) (X) (X)**

Chapter 4: Jaune's Past

Right after the incident at the cafeteria...

Ruby stomps her way out of the cafeteria and into the garden while Jaune following her hoping that he can talk to his friend about what just happen.

She keep stomping as she walk in the garden making the other students watch her with curiosity as they make a way for her. They are some who scared of her and back off when they saw she's coming. Jaune keep on following her, apologizing to the students as they past them making the them wonder if those two having a fight.

Ruby keep on walking ignoring the other student even Coco's greeting she paid no mind, she reaches at one of the lake in Beacon, Ruby go to a tree that's nearby and leaned her back against it facing the lake, staring into the water.

Jaune seen this and leaned his back against the opposite side of the same tree. He can here she breathing as she inhale and exhale the air. He wait patiently before taking the right time to face her, he wait and wait and then he heard someone sobbing. He look right and left a couple of time but they are no one else beside them so there only one person left...

Jaune take a peek to the other side of the tree and saw Ruby with her face in her hand, he can see some tears drop from her hand onto the ground as her shoulder bobbing up and down. He can hear her crying voice muffled by her hands clearly. He never saw Ruby being like this before and he can't bear to see her like this, maybe it was because of his nature but as her fellow leader and also her first friend he felt like he have to help her. He don't know what to do but he just walk to her and when he was right beside her he subconsciously put one of his hand on her head and rubbing it softly, this causes the little girl to flinch a bit but he paid it no mind. This is one of his way to comfort his little sister, Juliet, when she is in bad mood or having a nightmare and come at him in the night. He doesn't know if this work on Ruby but to him, Ruby is like his little sister, although she a bit more...energetic than her but still, he can't just stood there and watch her suffer.

Jaune don't know what he has done until he saw that Ruby has stop moving. He move his hand slowly off her head but was stopped when her hands suddenly pull his hand back on her head, she don't lift up her head so he doesn't know how she's react to his action. She move his hand slowly signaling he to pat her head again, he did like was asked and pat her head. He do it for a...he don't know how long it has been but then he decide to started talking. "Umm... Ruby, can I take my hand off?" She just nodded slowly, he move his hand and asks her again, "Do you feel a bit better now."

She lift up her head a bit and answer, "Yeah..." her voice crack and her eyes look a bit red, it must be from when she was crying earlier. There was an awkward silence after that until Ruby broke it, "Jaune..." she called him.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Yang hates me now?" it came out of nowhere and it sounds like she don't want to say it when she says it, her voice was hoarse and its hard to hear what she said.

"What make you thinks that." he pause for a moment putting both of his hand on her shoulder and look into her eyes with concern in his eyes before he speak again. "Ruby...she was your sister or half sister wasn't it? But still, you are her little sister, her only little sister! I don't think that she will hates you."

"But-" she want to protest but Jaune cut her off.

"Ruby, this is Yang we are talking about. I don't think she mind what you said though what you said earlier caught her off guard but I don't think that will make she hates you. Also, that things she do is her way to shows her affection and I think she will takes anything you said to her even if it was harsh."

"... " Ruby just stood there, she doesn't know what to say.

Looking at this Jaune scratchs his head and sighs."How about a trip to Vale to cool off your head?" he asks. She just nod a little. "Great, let's go then." he said then he grabs her hand and starting to walk. Normally, Jaune will be blushing hard for what he was doing but for him now it was nothing because Ruby was his best friend and he didn't like to see her sad and he promises that he will bring her back to her usual self. And an Arc never break their promise.

XXXXXXXXX

After a while in hell(Bullhead)... (for Jaune)

There arrived at Vale and Jaune quickly get off from the bullhead, Jaune fell on his knee and put a hand over his mouth, trying to hold back his breakfast from coming out.

"You okay Jaune?" Ruby asks as she rub his back. She don't look so sad now but she still down a bit.

"I'm fine, just trying to hold my breakfast in." he said while fighting the urge to puke. After ten minutes of resting his stomach settled down and they decided to explore the city.

They walk around Vale, buying some supplies, playing at an arcade, having lunchs and go to the park, there aren't many people there just some kids and senior citizens. Ruby sat on the bench there and Jaune came and join her with two juice can in his hand, he hand one to Ruby who accepts it. They sit there for a couple of minutes in silent only the voice if the kids playing near them can be heard.

"Do you feel better now?" he asks breaking the silence around them.

"Yeah, I feel much better than before but I still can't get that off my my head." she said solemnly.

Jaune looks at her and sigh, "You still think that Yang hates you?" he asks. Ruby respond with a nod.

"I want to think this positively but the thought that Yang hates me scared me. She was the only family member other than dad who always with me and just thinking that Yang hates me really scared me... " her last word sound more like a whisper. Jaune just drop his head and sigh heavier, how many time I has sighed now?

"Ruby," he pause grabbed and turned her head facing him and make sure that Ruby is looking at him straight in the eyes "I think you overthinking this thing. Like I said before, this is Yang we are talking about, she love you so much and that I think the thought of hating you never cross her mind."

"But it can be-"

"Uuuuwaaaaaaaa" she stop when she heard a child crying. They both turn and saw a little girl that looked like she was 5 years old, she was alone and crying loudly. Jaune instantly moved away from his seat and go to the girl.

"What's wrong? Are you lost?" he asks as he crouch and look at the little girl. She look at him and start to cry again but Jaune managed to stop her. "It's okay, I'm here to help you." he said softly.

Now the girl look like she has calm down a bit but her eyes is still watery. "Do you really will help me? she asks Jaune. He nod and offer a smile at her. "Yes. I'm here to help you. Do you mind telling me what happen?" he asks.

The girl wipe her tears before answering, "I'm separated from mom, she asks me to wait for her but then I saw a kitten and follow it, when I come to I don't know where am I."

"I see..." Is the only thing Jaune said after hearing her story he hold his chin and nodding slowly with his eyes close then he opened it again and look at her. "For now lets go to the police station, we can wait until your mom come or if we lucky, your mother maybe already there." he said with a smile.

"Really!" The girl said brimming with happiness all that sadness she has earlier has already gone.

Jaune nodded and smile at her while holding out a hand to her which she gladly accepted it.

I look at them and can't help but felt a little left behind but then he look at me with a smile and said, "Come on Ruby." I look at them and the girl look at me for a seconds then she asks me if she can hold my hand, I just smile and said, "Yes you can." Then I hold out my hand and she take it with her free hand.

We walked out from the park and go to the police station. We chat as we walk, the girl said that her name is Suzy. She asks for ours and we give them, she gave us a nickname, for Jaune it was big brother Jaune and for me it was big sister Ruby. We then got to know Suzy a bit more, apparently she was the only child in her family and she said that she always wants an older brother of an older sister. Jaune keep on talking with her until we reach the police station. When we walk in we saw a women talking with the officer with worried look on her face.

"Mom!" Suzy shouts. The women look at us and saw Suzy, her eyes brimming with happiness.

"Suzy!" she said as she walking towards us. Suzy let go of our hand and run to her mother, she give her a hug and her mother also do the same. They pull apart and her mother put her hands on Suzy's shoulders and look into her eyes. "Where did you go?" she asks, her voice is full of concerns.

Suzy looks down to the floor and answer, "Sorry mom, I saw a kitty and followed it and when I came to I was at the park." she sounds dejected.

"It's okay, what matter that you are safe." her mother said while pulling her into a hug once more.

"About that," she turned to the two teens "Big brother Jaune and big sister Ruby helps me get here." she said while pointing at those two. Her mother stands up and look at them.

"Thank you very much for bringing my daughter here." she said while bowing her head a little.

"It's nothing, we just do what we think is right." Jaune said to her while bowing back at her sheepishly.

"I thank you again, she really mean a lot to me."

"Hey, hey, big brother Jaune can we play again next time?" Suzy suddenly asks she was jumping a bit by her mother side.

Jaune bent a bit and look at Suzy. "Sure, if we meet again." he said and give her a smile.

"Yaaaayyyy!" the girl jump at his answer.

After that, Suzy and her mom said goodbye to us before walk away. The remaining two stood in front of the police station in silence.

Ruby is the one to broke the silent. "Jaune?" she asks.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me on something?"

"Ruby, I will be glad to help you if you have any trouble." he said and offer a soothing smile, I can feel my face heat up.

"Really?" she asks again.

"Yes. But I don't think this is the right place to talk about it. I know a place that will be perfect. Follow me." he said then he grap her wrist and lead her there.

XXXXXXXXX

After fifteen minutes walking they arrive in front of a shop. It has a classic look and on the board written the name of the shop. "GLEN BAKERY" it said.

"A bakery?" Ruby said in confusion as she tilted her head to the left and then to the right.

"They aren't many people coming here at this time so I think it might be a perfect place to talk about your problems." he explains. He considered how she's feeling and think that a place with a bit privacy is the best. Fortunately he know this place. "Let's go inside." the girl nodded and follow him inside. There was a small bell tinkling as they enter the shop. There aren't many tables inside there and there only one counter at the left near the entrance. The inside of the shop is full of antique things and it give out a calm and peaceful atmosphere.

"Sorry. I was in the back." suddenly a voice come out as well as the door behind the counter opened and revealed a big tall man who look like fifty with well combed white hair and a bit of beard, he wore a spectacle that have that look a bit small for him. He wore something that far from what a baker would wear, he wore something more like a butler would wear, a white t-shirt covered with a black vest a black pants and a pair of black leather shoe.

"Can I know what- Jaune?" he suddenly said Jaune's name when he looked up. His eyes open a bit more that before meaning that he was surprised of what he's seeing.

"Hai Uncle Glen."Jaune said while waving one of his hand and offer a smile to him.

Ruby who didn't know anything just stood there confused. "You two know each other?" she asks.

"Yes." he pause to turn his body a bit and holding out a hand to the man who he called Uncle Glen. "Ruby, meet my uncle, Glen Arc, the owner of this bakery." he pause again and now he hold out a hand at me and speak to his uncle. "Uncle Glen, this is Ruby Rose, my fellow team leader at Beacon and my first friend when I was there." the man nodded a bit at me and then look at Jaune. "So, what brings you here?" he asks him. "You barely come here after attending Beacon." he adds.

"Well... it was a long story... " I saw him looking at me with the 'it is okay if I tell him' kind of expression. I just nod at him before looking down to the floor.

"Can I ask for your help, uncle?" Jaune asks. His uncle look confused for a moment then he shrugs his shoulder "Well I can't help you if you don't tell me what happen."he pointed out.

Jaune sighed, he look guilty for what he going to tell him, he don't really like the idea to drag his relative to help him with his friend problem, his uncle saw his expression and quickly noticed what was on his mind. "It's okay Jaune, I will hear what wrong and tried to help even you don't want it." he said softly.

Jaune took a deep breath and speak. "Ruby has a fight with her sister and now she wonders and also worried that she might hate her now. I want to asks you if you can help her." Jaune shortly explains.

Glen expressions stay the same then adopt a thinker look for a minute before he walk out of the counter and go to the door, he look outside for a bit and saw a enormous black cloud in the sky. He decided to close the shop, he turns the sign to [Closed, he turn back to the two teen and said, "Why don't you two sit first and tell me the full story."

After the three of them sat on the chair at the table near the counter, Jaune tell him what happen without leaving any details and Glen nodded sometimes as he hear to what Jaune was telling him. After Jaune finished telling him the story he sit back straight on his chait while holding his chin with his right hand and close his eyes. He just sat like that for a couple of minutes before start speaking again, "Jaune" he called.

"Huh?" Jaune never thought that he was the one that will be call out in this situation. "What it is Uncle Glen?" he replied back with confusion in his tone.

"Why don't you give advice on your own, if it about a fight you os the most experience one considering that you have seven sisters." Ruby eyes went wide upon hearing this, "Seven!?" she exclaim. Ignoring Ruby's surprise Jaune's uncle continues, "And don't this happen to you once." Ruby's expression changes from surprise to curious, the 'don't this happen to you once ' part piqued her curiosity. Knowing that Jaune will likely keep quiet about it she decides to ask his uncle , "What did you mean?" Jaune already look away when she asked this.

Glen look at the little girl he smiled a bit, "Jaune have a fight with his sister when he was thirteen, it was similar to yours but the cause was different. He come to me and asks me to let him stay here for a while, I asks him why but he doesn't answer but he said not to say a this if anyone asks where is he. 'He must have a fight and run from home.' is what I thought at that time. " he lean back to his chair close his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling. He continued, "I still remember what happen..."

XXXXXXXXX

 _Glen was cleaning the tables at his shop when he heard the bell tinkling, "Welcome-" he turn a round to see his customer but what he saw make him stop halfway._

 _Only his head turned while his body still doing what he do earlier, at the door he saw a girl. Both of her hand on her knee she was panting hard trying to catch her breath._

 _"Scarlet?"he said. Scarlet was his little brother, William Arc, elder daughter. She is a graduated from a hunter academy and has became an excellent huntress. While Glen don't have any child because of some kind of illness, he love all of his little brother children like they was his family and to see his niece like this make him worry. "What happen?" he asks with a concern look on his face now he has stand correctly, he look at her and wait for her to catch her breath._

 _Scarlet looks up still panting and saw her uncle, she stomps over him and when she was in front of him she put both of her hand on his shoulders and grip it hard. "Uncle Glen did Jaune comes here?!" she asks nearly shouting. She has a dread look in her eyes her hand was trembling as she put it on his shoulder and she has a bag under her eyes. He slowly put her hand down and put his own on her shoulder and look at her._

 _"Unfortunately no, he don't come here." he said as he shook his head. He look again at Scarlet and now she was in verge if crying. She took a couple of steps back and put her face on her hand. "What has I done..." and so she start crying._

 _When he saw this Glen have a mixed feeling but he can't show it because he has made a promise and an Arc never break their promise._

 _Still, seeing this made his heart hurt so he lead Scarlet to a table and sat her down then he go to the door and turn the sign [Close, it may be a bit early to close but he can't have customers while handling a problem._ _Glen go to the back and come back a few minutes later with a cup of coffee in both hand. He set one down in front of Scarlet and one in front of him as he sat down on the chair opposite to her._

 _He took a sip from his cup and then he look at her, her eyes look dead and she keep staring at the table absentmindly, a drop of tear fell onto the tables from time to time._

 _He has to endure the feeling of guilty that was building up inside him as he look at the sight. "So, what happened?" he asks trying to sound calm as possible._ _Scarlet didn't speak for a couple of minutes, she just simple looking at the cup of coffee that Glen set in front of her while Glen taking a sip from his. "I..." she began. Her voice sound hoarse._

 _Glen turn his full attention at his niece waiting patiently for her to continue. "I made Juane mad..." is all she said. It not like he don't understand what she just said, he has saw Jaune mad at Scarlet more than he can remember but in this situation it seems vague._

 _"How mad Jaune is... exactly?" he asks with a pause. Scarlet once again stay silent for another minutes before answering, "Enough to make him run away from home." she state._

 _He just hear this all calmly, "How?" he asks._ _"I hide Crocea Mors on the shelf out of frustration after Jaune accidentally hit my leg with it." she pause and then continue, "It like he know he was me and asks me where was it. I lied to him and said that he is to young to use it." she pause again and grit her teeth. " I can see he was angry when he shouted." What Jaune shout still fresh in her mind, '_ I was thirteen now. I not a little kid anymore!' _"It was then that Jaune ran away from home and now it has been the second day since he run away and he still don't come back, I tried to look everywhere I could think of but there no sign of him." she stop and put her face in her hand and starts to cry again. "It's all my fault." she said. "If...if I don't hide it...this will never happen...but...but..." she stops completely and began to cry even more._

 _Glen stand up go beside her, he put both on her shoulder in a comforting way._ _It took her a few minutes to stop crying and when she did he let go of her shoulder and sit back in his chair. He took a sip of his coffee and then speak, "Scarlet, I think it's better for you to go home and take a rest first." Scarlet want to protest but he quickly cut her off, "If you continue to search for him in your condition right now you how long do you think you'll last." Scarlet returns to her seat and don't say anything._ _"I will also try to look for him so go home and take a rest for now, okay?" The girl just nod in silent and he also nodded a little before hearing the bell tinkling. He look at those who come into his shop, surely enough he had turn turn the sign._

 _He saw a man that about as tall as him, only an inch difference, stood at the shop front door is his little brother William Arc he has a worried look on his face then it turn back to normal although the still some of it in his face when he look at Scarlet. He walk toward them and stop when he right beside Scarlet, he look at Glen first, "Sorry Glen." he said. Glen just look at him calmly "Don't worry little bro, I'm happy to help my niece." William just nodded at his statement after all he know that his older brother kind nature will always make him help people when they need it. After that Williams just take Scarlet and leave the shop. He waved at them and when they are out of his sight he sigh. He went back into the shop and clean the table and then he go to the second floor of the shop that serve as home. He unlocked the door and go inside, when he reach the living room he saw a blonde boy was sleeping on the couch, he sighs again and go to the boy._

 _"Jaune... " he said softly as he shock him gently making the boy wake up from his sleep. He sat up slowly and look at his uncle "What is it Uncle Glen?" he asks before yawning._ _"Scarlet came earlier." When that sentence leave his mouth Jaune froze, he look at his uncle with a scared look. "It's okay. I didn't tell her that you where here." he said calming the terrified boy. "But..." he pause Juane look at his uncle waiting for what he's abou to say. "Jaune" he look at the boy straight into the eyes, he sat up straight and return the look. "I think it's better if you go back home." Jaune's jaw drop, he was about to protest when his uncle cut him off, "Look Jaune" he start "From what I saw, Scarlet have been searching for you without getting any sleep, I don't think she even eat or wash up either. Yes I know that you are mad at her but if this continues I don't know what will happen to her." Jaune can only look down in shame, he doesn't know that what he done will cause this much trouble and for him to put his sister into her state now he...he don't know what to say._

 _"So I'm begging you, can you please forgive her and go home? For my sake?" he just nod in silent as the answer. "Good." Glen said. "Go wash yourself up, I will wait downstairs._

 _After taking a long shower he put back his clothes and went downstairs. He saw his uncle is already at the door when he came down." Are you ready?" Glen asks. He just nod in agreement._ _They walk down the street taking the route to Jaune's home it was dawn went they leave the shop. He was quite the entire way, Glen tried to put up a conversation but it seems like Jaune isn't in the mood for any so it stay quiet until they reach the house. It isn't a big one but also not so small, just enough to take 10 people, well maybe it was big._

 _Glen go the front door and with Juane behind him, push the button. A ringing sound can be heard along with footsteps before the door opened. The first one that come into the view was William and then his wife, Halen._ _"Glen?" William look at his brother, confuse why he come at his home this late. "What brings you here?" he asks._ _"Well... " he started and look at his back. The married couple follow his eyes and saw the boy behind him. Halen instantly let go of the ladle she was holding and put her hand on her mouth, tears building up in her eyes. Glen stood aside just in time before she flung foward and give the boy a bear hug, "Oh Jaune, finally you come back." she was crying and what she say is partly a shout. Jaune don't say anything instead he started crying as he returns his mother hug._ _William turn at his brother, "How-" before he can finish his sentence Glen cut in._

 _"The truth is, I have been hiding Jaune all this time." he simply state._

 _"Then-" William started to shout but was cut off by Glen again._

 _"I have made a promise to Jaune not to tell anyone that he was there and you know well enough about how an Arc deal with promise right." he said. William turn back to normal and sighed "An Arc never break their promise." he said in defeat. He can't argue with that, their father, Kent Arc have said that 'there was never live an Arc that broke their promise' and said that it was their turn._

 _They look at each other and laugh a little then they heard running footsteps from the upstairs, they were confused for a moment and then they saw Scarlet at the bottom of the stairs she still have the bag under her eyes and she was looking straight at them. "Jaune..." she walk slowly toward them and tears start building in her eyes. Jaune look at his older sister and took a step back he felt a hand on his shoulder he look back and saw his mother is behind him. "It's okay." she said softly at him. He muster some courage to face his older sister "Scarlet-" he starts but before he can say anymore Scarlet has pull him into a hug, "Jaune, I'm...*hic* I'm sorry, I shouldn't... *hic*... have done that... *hic*" that is all she can said before she starts to cry even more. Jaune don't say anything, he was crying as much as her as he returned the hug._

 _Soon the other Arc family members come out from the house and was happy to see Jaune returned, his little sister, Jane and twin sister, Joan cried as much as Scarlet as they hug him._

 _After all the touching moments they all go inside the house including Glen at his little brother invitation, dinner that night was the happiest and cheerful for the Arc family._

XXXXXXXXX

"Well that is what happen, I think it somewhat similar to what happen to you now." Glen said finishing the story. "So, do you think you can get the idea how to solve your problem? He asks as he look at the little girl. She don't reply instead she just look down at the tables. Glen start to worry, "Um..- " he want to say something but then he saw a drop of tear felt onto the tables, he look confuse and then worried back he want to say something but he was cut off when Ruby starting to wails. Her tears flowing down like a waterfall and it doesn't seems like it will stop soon, he turn to Jaune to ask for help but he was surprised when he saw that Jaune was also crying. He lean his back to his chair and let out a defeat sigh "Why do it always become like this?" he asks himself.

It take ten minutes for them to stop crying, "I never *hic* thought *hic* you *hic* have to *hic* go through *hic* that *hic*" Ruby said, she isn't completely stop crying but it was better from before.

"Well, I think I was in my rebellious phase and it took over me at that time." he said. His voice sound hoarse and his eyes was swelling and red from crying. "But after that my relationship with Scarlet become much better than before."

"So Ms. Rose wasn't?" she nodded "Did you get what you have to do about your fight now?"

"Huh?" Ruby just tilted her head in respond, she has a confuse look on her face.

Glen sigh, after all that story he wonder how someone still doesn't get what it mean. "I was saying that even though how bad your big sister tease you she still love you and she will the one who care about you the most if something happen to you, even more if she was the cause."

"I...-" Ruby don't know what to say she just look again at the table.

"Ruby" Jaune called and she look up at him. "Like I said earlier, Yang will not hate you in fact I think she will the one who was worried that you might hate her after what you said."

"I didn't mean it like that! I was just frustrated at that time. There's no way I will hate her, she was my only family member other than dad! " she exclaims. She stand up and slam her hand on the table as she said that.

"That's what I said." Jaune pause and look at her straight into the eyes with a comforting look "Ruby, Yang will never hates you because you are one of her family member." he said softly.

"Ruby slump back into her seat "You're right.. maybe I overthinking this."

Jaune smile at her answer "So, are you ready to back to Beacon and face her now?" he asks.

Before Ruby can give answer Glen interrupte "I think that have to wait tomorrow." he said.

The two of them look at him dumbfounded. "Why?" Ruby was the one to asked him that. Glen just sigh and point his index finger outside the shop. Jaune and Ruby look at what he was pointing and their jaw drop the moment they saw what was it. At the outside the sky and the town has already pitch black only the light from the streetlights can be seen. How long have they been there they don't know, when they arrive there it was still 3:00 PM at their scroll. Has the time been fast forward? They turn their head again at Glen "And the last transport to Beacon left an our ago" he simply said. They both hit their forehead on the table and sigh.

Glen sigh and get up, he go the second floor and a something from the living room. He come down again and saw that the two of them still had their head on the table and was mumbling something. He walk to them and put a key in front of Jaune, he look up and look at the key then to his uncle with a confuse look. "It was the key to your home. Scarlet secretly gave them to me when your family is going for a long trip to Mistral and she told me that if you come here give this to you. You can't use this place because the second floor is being renovate. Now you can stay there for the night."

Jaune eyes glittering with happiness "Thanks Uncle Glen! " he said as he stood up and take both of Glen hands and shook them.

"It was nothing" he replied.

Glen watch the two teen as they walk down the street, they exchanged wave before they out of his field of views. He walk inside his shop amd then stop as he remembered something.

"Wait, if the second floor cannot be use where I'm going to sleep tonight?"

The only thing that answer his question is silent.

 **(X) (X) (X)**

 **So that is the end, not the real ending but for this chapter. Anyway, what do you think of Uncle Glen, do you like him, do you dislike him or you just shrug and keep silent... I've intend to put him in another time so PM me, write a comment or whatever just don't come in front of my doorstep with a knife just to tell me you hate him and then stab me mercilessly, I'm to young to died.** **Aaaanyway... , joking aside, I hope you can sent your view over this chapter so I can either improve or make a slight change in the story but no promise I'll really do it.** **Anyway, I going to sleep now. See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again...**

 **Sorry for the late update, I fall into a slump for a short time I don't really feel like writing sometimes so I will keep this AN short.**

 **Anyway, this is the continue from the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **(X) (X) (X)**

Chapter 4: Family

The two of them run as fast as they in the middle of the heavy rain, stepping over any random puddle in front of them. They're only a few more meters from their destination but in the heavy rain it feel like it was much farther then it truly is, it's like tha rain is mocking them for their slowness which made the little red one a bit angry. They make one last sprung and finally from the heavy rain that came down on them to a nice sheltered place. They stop to catch their breath or at least for Jaune.

"Hah... Hah... Don't know the rain will come that soon. " he said still catching for his breath.

"Yeah. It came so sudden." Ruby as she look up at the night sky it was darker than usual. She look at it for a couple of moment the sky was indeed dark and the rain was coming down fast. She look at it and look and look...then a thought come at her _'Wait?'_ she look down and notice that something was off, she try to feel her clothes and noticed that it was dry. _'How'_ she asks herself. She look again at the night sky then the road which was now hardly there because the heavy rain limiting her field of view. Then she notice something in the edge of her eyes, she saw something half-round is glowing dimly and it was just above their head she want to see what it was so she lift up her head a bit but as she does it the glowing thing suddenly disappeared into the thin air leaving Ruby completely dumbfounded. _'What is that?'_ her inner thought asks.

"Ruby?" Jaune calling for her make Ruby snapped back into the present. "What's is it Jaune?" she asks trying not to stammered.

"Nothing just you have been spacing out, are you okay?" Ruby chuckled a bit and shook her head trying to put her previous train of thought behind. "It's nothing. By the way, is this your house?" she said shifting her eyes to take a look at the medium size house in front of them.

Jaune took a couples of second before answering. "Yeah... Dad bought this one so we will have a place to stay while we are here." he walk toward the front door and take out the key from his left jeans pocket. "My sisters like to go to many places for vacation and sometime we stayed for a long time at one place." He inserted it into the keyhole and turn it causing the lock to turn around. "Glad thing that it will be useful." Jaune took a peek into the house with one hand on the inner wall trying to search for something, he found a switch and flip it up causing the hallway to light up.

He turned around to face Ruby, "Lady first." he said while bowing a bit and gesture his hand into the house while opening the door. Ruby let out a small chuckle "Oh, How very kind of you Sir" she said while returning the bow and lifting the hem of her skirt a bit. The two of them broke into laughter at this and finally settling down not long after that. "Funny one Rubes" he said while trying to hold a laugh. "Speak for yourself!" Ruby replied placing a hand over her stomach while trying not to laugh.

"Haa... Anyway, come in Ruby." he said when he step inside the house, Ruby followed afterward.

They took off their shoes and place it neatly on a shelf. Jaune took out two pair of fluffy slippers out of the shelf giving one to Ruby and one for him. They walk into the living room and sat on the big couch, they let out a relief sigh as they laid their tired body on the soft cushion. Silent present itself for a couple of minutes before broken by a sound of stomach rumbling from Jaune, his cheek shows a faint pink blush and Ruby chuckle a bit but next it was her turn to blush when her own stomach let out a rumbling sound. They look at each other and chuckled. "Looks like we both hungry, I will go fix us something to eat." he said as he stood up and began to walk into the kitchen that was across the hallway from the living room.

Just before he step into the hallway he stop and look at his friend. "Ruby" he called. The small girl look up from the couch and at him "Hmm? What's?". "I think it's better if you take a shower first, just don't want you to catch a cool after been showered by the rain." he cuckled a bit at his sentence and so was Ruby. She stop and think for a minute, she doesn't really care about it after all there wasn't any drop of rain that hit her much to her curiosity. Also, what was that dim-glowing half-round thing from earlier? She shook her head _'I will think about that later.'_

She glance at Jaune and her eyes widen a bit, opposite from her who doesn't have any sign of rain drop, Jaune on the other hand was showered from his head to his toes. Weird one thought, she didn't remember seeing Jaune like this when they enter the house. "I think it is you who better take a shower first, you soaked from head to toes!" she said a bit of surprise tone at the end. Jaune look at himself and them back at Ruby "It's fine I can take one later I need to make something to eat first." he said and before Ruby can say anymore he already walk into the kicthen. "Oh! The bathroom is at the left at the end of the hallway." he shout a bit from the kicthen. "Thanks." Ruby shout back and stood up from the couch and began to walk over to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Jaune was looking at what he found in the refrigerator, only some vegetables like salads, carrots, cabbages and some green pepper. _'Strange that it all still fresh? Must be Uncle Glen, he has the key after all.'_ Nexts is a dozen of eggs, an unopen packet of nugget and some shrimp. "Maybe some stir fried vegetables with some shrimp and the nugget, I will save the salad and eggs for breakfast." he decided.

He started with the stir fried, first he cuts and washs the vegetable and shrimp. He then heat up the pan and pour some sesame oil into it, he wait for a couple of seconds before tosses the vegetables and shrimp into the pan before adding some salt and pepper, he watch it to make sure it didn't burn while stirring and flipping it a bit. After it cooked he divided it into to portions and put it on two plate on for him and one for Ruby. After he done with it he move to the nugget, he heat up the pan and pour some more oil just enough to deep fry the nuggets. He put in some in of it in the pan and wait till the sides is brown and take it out from the pan and put it on a big plate layer with some sheet of oil paper to absorb the excess oil. He put all of it on the table and look at it, "Maybe I still remember my way in the kicthen. " he said with a proud smile.

"It smell so _delicious~_ " a familiar voice suddenly cooed making Jaune jump back and maybe his heart also. "R-Ruby!" he exclaims at the little girl sudden appearance.

"Never thought that you're so good in kitchen." she said with a smile tilting her head from side to side from time to time.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack you know." he sigh. "Hehe... Sorry Jaune." she said with a smile and sheepishly rubs the back of her head.

He sighed, "Seems like you done with your-" he stops halfway and suddenly blush hard that envelope his entire head. He froze on spot where while he was looking at Ruby and someone can actually believe if they saw steam coming out from his head.

"What's up Jaune you seems kinda-" Ruby also froze when she look at herself and now her head also enveloped with blush redder than her hood.

"W-w-w-why are you o-o-o-only wearing that!?" he stammered as he look away from her avoiding a dangerous view that was in front of him. Ruby only was just came out from the bath and without any changes of clothes she just covering herself with...well...a towel but not much was covered because it isn't a very big towel Jaune can see her shoulder and slender leg and not only that with some strand of her hair sticking onto her face and her smell fresh from a bath was so nice it made her look...erotic. It was a nice view, yes if you want to believe that but not for Jaune, he was trying his best to hold his nose to not to sprays blood into the kitchen and to make the matter worst, his teenage hormones starting to rise inside him making this situation a _bit_... _no_ , so dangerous.

Ruby don't waste any moment and spring to hide behind a wall. "S-s-so-sorry! I just being drag by my nose when I smell the foods." she stammered. If she could she would have blush even harder than she was but she can't.

Jaune with his eyes shut close and was looking away say while still holding his nose "I will get you something to wear, just wait in the living room." and dash from the kitchen to the stairs to upstairs. When he was at the second floor he stop and lean his back against the wall slowly sitting on the floor with face in the hand _'What am I thinking! Ruby is a friend, a friend you trying to help! Don't you dare think of doing something to her!'_ he scold himself in the mind. Slowly slipping his hand down and take a deep breath regaining his composure he stand up and go to his bedroom that he share with his twin sister, Joan. _'Juliet is only nine so I don't think any of her clothes fit Ruby. I hope Joan' s not to big for her.'_ he thought as he open Joan's wardrobe. He search for any clothes that about Ruby's size but there is so many outfits in there "Why does girl have so many things to wears" he complained. In the end he only found an old blue pajama that Joan didn't wear anymore "It's a bit big but I think this will do."

He walk back downstairs with the pajama in his hand. "Ruby?" he called. A small hand came into view from the living room waving. He walk towards it hold out the pajama for her to take it. "It might be a little big but I think it will fit you." he said while he wait for Ruby to dress up.

A minute of silence past, Jaune distracted himself with playing with his bang, "Um...Jaune" the sudden called make Jaune jump his heart felt like it going to come out.

"Seriously Ruby, you really going to give me a heart attack." he said as he turn to see the little girl who was now in the pajama. He cannot help but chuckle at what he saw, the pajama was a little too big or just too big for her, the sleeve reach past her knuckles and the pants is to long that only the finger of her leg can be seen. "Hey!" Ruby shot him a glare that only make her look more adorable and childish then she was. "Sorry." he said while holding his stomach and the urge to laugh.

"Anyway, better to eat before the foods gets cooled." Ruby nod in agreement and the both took their seat at the table opposite each other. Ruby look at her plate and groaned "Ugh... Jaune, can I leave the green pepper?" Ruby ask. Green pepper is a thing that Ruby less want to eat. It always seem like green pepper is more suitable to be a decoration for food than being eaten, at lest in Ruby's opinion.

"Nope." he sternly said making the little red whined "It isn't that bad, and..." he pause to get the her attention and when she looks up he grin and said "If you don't eat the green pepper you will not get any nugget." "That's not FAIR!" Ruby instantly retorted with her hand slammed onto the table. Jaune's grin didn't change "Then just eat it." he simply shrugged and proceeded to eat his foods ignoring the adorable glare she shots at him.

Ruby sighed defeated and slump back to her chair poking the green pepper with her fork. She look at Jaune then back at the plates she took her fork and obviously stabbed the green pepper which make Jaune slightly jump from his seat. Ruby lifted up her fork and stared hard at the green thing it was holding, slowly she open her mouth stuffed it with the fork. She slide the fork out of her mouth and begin chewing what inside her mouth and then swallowing it, her face look like she just drank milk that has past it expired date. She look again and saw he was grinning "Don't know you hate it but well, you manage to swallow it." he lean a bit and ruffled her head making her blush a bit.

Aftet the meal Juane wash the dish while Ruby sit in the living room, looking around she saw a somewhat old-looking photo in a frame on the wall. She walk to it and look at it.

In it there was a tall man with black hair and blue eyes same as Jaune and beside him stood a woman with long blond hair and green eyes and she was holding a little girl that look like one year old and beside them stood six other girl and one more in front of them. The background look like a forest at the base of a mountain. "It's a family photo." a voice said making Ruby jump. She turn and saw Jaune standing beside her looking at the photo with a distant look in his eyes. "We took it on a trip four years ago. "

"It's a nice photo." Ruby said. A silent present itself for a minute before Ruby decided to broke it.

"Jaune... "

"Yes Ruby?"

"This is your family right?" Ruby said while tilting her head to the side.

"Yes? Why?"

"Didn't your uncle said that you only have seven sister? And where are you?" She heard Jaune sighed when she said that and when she look at him he was facepalmed.

"Ruby... " he said moving his face from his palm and pointed his index finger at the girl in the middle "This is me." he said plainly.

Ruby look at where he was pointing and silent for a second before exclaiming "What!?" Can't blame her for that. It was a surprising news for her. "But that-"

"Yes I know I look like a girl didn't I." he put his hand down and look at the surprise Ruby.

"So much that you didn't look like a boy at all." she said bluntly.

"I know right." he chuckled and look at the picture again with that distant look in his eyes.

"So...did you mind introducing them to me?" Ruby said trying to make sure Jaune stay with her.

"Yeah but I will do it short" he look at Ruby and she nodded "Lets start with my father. He's my Uncle Glen little brother. He somewhat like Uncle Glen, kind, always helping others, brave, selfless, a loving person and he is a good father." he explained.

"Sounds like you took after him."

"I know. Next is my mother. She's is lovely, patient, sometimes strict but I know she does that for us, always taking care of us siblings even though it was hard, always smiling, a great wife for father and a great mother."

Ruby just stood there and listen and gesture him to move on.

"Scarlet is... " he began as he points to one of the girl in the picture" She's the oldest of the siblings. She took a lot after mother, she always care those who precious to her and now she's an excellent huntress." his hand trailed to another girl "Jennifer is the less one when talking. She somewhat like Blake, always reading but she did interact with every who want to speak with her." and then his hand trailed to another girl now it was two girl that look similar to each other and standing next to each other. "Sunny and Snow is a complete opposite of each other. While Sunny is energetic like her name Snow is the cold one among us, she always avoid talking to me when I tried to..." he said in sad tone. "But she does worry about me when I was missing or run away." his hand trailed off again to another girl. "Joan is my twin sister, she's just like me but she was stronger than me but she never care about that a little bit." Again his hand trailed "Jane is the most sporting one, like Yang, she always make pun and make us laugh and ease the mood." and for the last time, his hand pointed to the little girl in his mother's arm "Juliet is the sweetest and polite one, she's five now. She always plays with us and she always snuck into my room at night and ask me to read her a book before sleep. Sometimes, looking at you reminds of her." he turn his head and look at Ruby with a smile.

"Thanks" she a said bashfully.

"And that's why I made a promise... " he stood facing Ruby and look at her in the eyes. Ruby sense the seriousness in his eyes and look back at him. "I made a promise that I will try, no, I will **make** sure to fix your relationship with Yang because I don't want you to lose one of your precious family, the same does to Yang even though we aren't close enough but I still think at her as a friend and I don't want to see my friend to suffer."

Ruby look at him and a feeling start building inside a her. Tears begin to fill in her eyes and like a broken dam it flow rapidly down her cheek making Jaune thinked if he said something he shouldn't "Ruby-" he didn't have the time to finish his sentence before Ruby suddenly hug him. "I'm really glad that I get a great friend like you." she said while her face buried in his chest. Jaune returned the hug with one hand patting her in the head "So do I." he said softly.

After a minute or so Jaune face starting to become blue "Ruby... Air..." he managed to speak the word. Her face shot up and saw Jaune face blue in colour "Oh! Sorry! Hehe..." she immediately broke the hug although a bit reluctant and wipe her tears away. Jaune swallowed a chunk of air the moment Ruby broke the hug and look at her who is smiling and and sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "If that make you feel better it's okay but please do it more gently." he said. Ruby nodded and said "I will keep that in mind."

After that Jaune decide to call it a day and when upstairs with Ruby followed after him. She was thinking how kind Jaune is; not that he wasn't like that before but she admire him for how much he treasure his friend and go out all of his way to help them. She felt bad that she can't help him, even though she called herself his friend she rarely spends any time with him or help him when he was in tight spot like when Cardin bullied him. It left her a bad aftertaste thinking about it, she try to think what she can do to help him and the picture of the photo past her mind. She remembered the look in Jaune's eyes and the way he talk when he was talking about them. She doesn't know if it was the best way to help him but she wanted to help him.

Jaune show her the room that she can use and then go to his own, "Jaune..." just when he about to go inside his room he heard Ruby called him. He turned and saw Ruby is twiddling her finger while looking at it.

"Is something wrong, Ruby?" he said.

"Nothing, just... " she look up at him and her mind filled with nervousness, this is going harder that she think "Can I become your sister?" she asked.

Jaune eyes widen in surprise and confuse when he heard what she just said. "Why?" he asks.

Ruby stop twiddling her finger and look at him more composed than before "Because I want to help you." she said. Before Jaune can say anything she add "You said that when you look at your me I reminds you of your sister and I saw how you look at the picture earlier, I can tell that you miss your family. You have gone out all the way to help me with my problem although you didn't have to so I want to help you back."

"You didn't have to do that Ruby, I just doing my best as a friend." he said and laugh a little.

After hearing his remark she felt like something shattered inside her, she just can't believe what he just said.

Jaune stop his little laughs when he heard the wall being punched, he looked at Ruby and her hand on the wall and she was muttering something under her breath, "...we..." is the only part he can make it out.

"...Ruby...?" he said trying to get close to her.

"Then what are we?" he heard she muttered in whisper.

"What-"

"THEN WHAT ARE WE!!?" Jaune stop on the spot, surprise by her sudden outburst. He want to speak but Ruby cut him off.

"You always help those in trouble when you can! Not caring who they are and how much trouble it was! But you always so hard on youself! You keep us, your friends, aways from your troubles and bear it on your own because you don't want us to worried about you so we can enjoy our time but you didn't know that what you do make us more worried about you." she stop and look down, Jaune can heard she was sobbing and when she look up again he saw tears coming down on her cheek. "That not how friends work."

"Ruby, I-" he wanted to say something but Ruby interrupted him.

"You didn't have to be the one who always help, you didn't have to bears all your problems to yourself. Me, Pyrrha, Ren, Blake, Nora, Yang-" she stopped for a brief moment at the mentioned of her sister "and Weiss too I think. We all worried about you. Can't you become a little selfish and depend on us to help you? Is it too hard?" she look at him with sadness in her eyes the tears has stop but there are still in her eyes. He cursed himself for what was happening, he promised to make Ruby feel better not to make her feel sad.

"Ruby. I just..." he pause to take a breath and calm himself "It just I have caused many troubles for you guys, I fake my way into Beacon to become a huntsman like I always dream but I'm weak and not so smart, I'm just a burden to you guys. I don't want you to waste your time on someone like me."

She walk toward him and give him another hug. "You not wasting our time, Jaune, you may not realize it but you are a great friend and as a friend we want to help you, we don't want to see you suffer like the way you didn't want to see us suffer."

Jaune felt something come down his cheek he scoop it and saw a drop of tear. 'Why? ' he asks himself he look down and saw Ruby still hugging him with her face buried in his chest. He recalled back what she has said starting from when she suddenly yelled.

 _"THEN WHAT ARE WE!!?"_

 _"You always help those in trouble when you can! Not caring who they are and how much trouble it was! But you always so hard on youself! You keep us, your friends, aways from your troubles and bear it on your own because you don't want us to worried about you so we can enjoy our time but you didn't know that what you do make us more worried about you."_

 _"That not how friends work."_

 _"You didn't have to be the one who always help, you didn't have to bears all your problems to yourself. Me, Pyrrha, Ren, Blake, Nora, Yang- and Weiss too I think. We all worried about you. Can't you become a little selfish and depend on us to help you? Is it too hard?"_

He let it sink before he realizes his mistake. Before this he always thought that remained silent is the best way to keep someone out of his problem but he was a fool to think that they will not notice it. All the thing Ruby said make him think about it again and the last thing she said effect him greatly.

 _"You not wasting our time, Jaune, you may not realize it but you are a great friend and as a friend we want to help you, we don't want to see you suffer like the way you didn't want to see us suffer."_

He never know all of his friends will think about their friendship the way he does. He let the tears flow as he hug her back.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I never thought you all worried about me like that." he said.

"It's okay now that you know." she said as she patted him on the back.

After that the two broke apart and smiled at each other, they said their goodnight and stepped into their respective room.

Ruby stopped when one of her legs entered the room and called Jaune again and when he turn she asks "So, what about my idea?"

He look a bit confused as he tilt his head. "What idea?"

"Y-you know about the sister thing." she said turning pink.

"Oh..." he said plainly. "Yes sure, what the harm it can bring." he chirp with a smile.

"R-really! That mean you will hang out with me more often?!"

"Yes"

"Then will you bake more cookies for me."

He chuckled "I will do that even though you aren't my sister you know."

"Y-yeah" she said while looking away with a blush. "A-anyway, goodnight Jaune."

"Night"

As she laid on the bed she recalled what Jaune said at her about the promise.

 _"I made a promise that I will try, no, I will **make** sure to fix your relationship with Yang because I don't want you to lose one of your precious family, the same does to Yang even though we aren't close enough but I still think at her as a friend and I don't want to see my friend to suffer."_

Her thoughts drifted back to the even that has happen earlier from a little fight in the cafeteria to spend time with Jaune and then go to his home and then talk about Jaune's past and his family and a confession; thinking about that make her blush; and then about their friendship, all of this happen after the little fight she had with Yang...

"Yang... "

Even though she do bad thing but it lead her to get to know Jaune better and this will never happen if it wasn't because of Yang. She thinks how to face her tomorrow and apologize to her for her sudden anger... If Yang don't hate her...

"Yang..."

Unknown to Ruby that the bunk bed she was laying on is just separated by a wall and at the other side of the wall stood another bunk bed that Jaune was currently laying on.

He heard the whimper of the little reaper and he decided to make sure to fulfill his promises.

 **To be continued...**

 **(X) (X) (X)**

 **Well, this chapter is a bit longer than I think it will so it take more time than usual.**

 **One more thing, do you guys think I should change the title?**

 **I just keep with the flow of this story so I think it might not be like my first idea of the story. So, sent me your opinion that I should or shouldn't change the title.**

 **Anyway, I will update the next chapter next week so see you next week.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again...**

 **Now that we have come to the near end of the story between those three.**

 **I don't want to keep waiting so, here is the seven chapter.**

 **Enjoy it!**

(X) (X) (X)

 **Chapter 6: Siblings**

The WB of RWBY and NPR of JNPR walk down the hallway heading to the cafeteria to have their breakfast. They walk past other students and sat on their usual table, none of them move to grab their food they didn't have the appetite to eat. Even Nora who usually tells tale about her dream just sat there in silent, there was and gloom atmosphere around them. They were worried sick about both leader who still didn't come back after what happen yesterday. They let out a heavy sigh.

"Morning" said a voice. They look to the speaker and saw Coco along with her team.

"Good Morning" Velvet said. Yatsuhasha and Fox nodded at them.

"Good Morning" Pyrrha tried to say with a smile.

"What happen? You guys look down." Coco said.

"Nothing, just..." Pyrrha sighed "Its about Ruby and Jaune."

Coco rised an eyebrow "Whats about them? Also, I saw Ruby stomping in the courtyard yesterday with Jaune following her. What's that about?"

"It's Yang..." Pyrrha answered and sighed.

Before Coco can asks more Blake answered her question. "She teased Ruby and now she mad at Yang, Jaune tried to talk to her and now they still didn't come back." All at the table let out another heavy sigh.

"Why didn't you tried to call them?" Yatsuhasha asks. Velvet nodded in agreement.

"Ruby's don't have her scroll, she dropped it in the hallway, that's what Professor Ozpin said." Weiss said waving Ruby's scroll.

Coco nodded "What about Jaune's?" she asks.

"He didn't pick it up." Ren said.

"Why don't try again? Maybe he didn't want to anyone disturb him yesterday." Velvet said.

Pyrrha nodded "Maybe you're right, I will try calling him." she pulled out her scroll and began dialing.

Coco look around and notice the absence of the blonde brawler "Where's Yang?" she asks.

Before anyone can answer there was a voice on Pyrrha scroll, all attention draw to it. It was a video call, "Hello" said the voice. Everyone in the group look confused at who they were talking to.

Pyrrha was the one that pointed it out "Ruby?"

XXXXXXXXX

Yang wake up when the ray of light hits her eyelids she open her eyes slowly and sat up on her bed. She look at Ruby's bed and saw it empty, she sighed and looked down at the other two and noticed it was empty too. She get out of her bed and go to the bathroom, she washs her face and look at the mirror, her eyes were red and there are bags under her eyes and she look terrible. After done cleaning herself and dress up she get out of the room and head to the cafeteria ignoring the other students who look at her.

After getting some food she make her way to the usual table she noticed the two from her team along with JNPR minus J and team CVFY; they were talking to someone at the scroll.

She come closer and saw Ruby in the scroll, she confused, Ruby's scroll is with her so how did she-

"So you guys is at Jaune's house right now?" Her train of thought stop when she heard Pyrrha said that.

 _'What? Vomit boy house?'_ Yang got closer to them to hear more about it.

 ** _"Yep! "_** Ruby chirped from the other side.

"So where's Jaune?" Pyrrha asks.

 ** _"He is at the kitchen making breakfast."_** she answered **_"And you guys gotta tried it, he was crazy good at cooking."_** she added excitedly.

"Really!?" Nora asks jumping from her seat. Ren is the one who push her back to her seat. "We will." he said.

Weiss just rolled her eyes "Anywhere, when will you guys come back?" she asks.

Ruby put her index finger at the chin and look like she was thinking. She open her mouth to speak but interrupted when another voice yelled at her.

 ** _"Ruby, mind giving me a hand here!_** " it was Jaune.

"Coming!" she yelled back and look again at the screen. **_"Got to go. Anywhere , we will come back at noon."_** Then they heard Jaune's voice again ** _"Ruby!"._**

She look at the screen and wave at them ** _"See you guys later."_** she stands up scroll still in her hand and start walking ** _"Coming 'Brother'."_** and then the screen went blank.

Everyone at the tables went silent, look of shock at their face.

"Did she just called Jaune 'Brother'?" Coco is the one that break the silence with that question.

Before anyone can said anything they heard a loud clanking noise behind them. They turned and saw Yang with the look of shock on her face and her hand slightly open where the tray previously was.

"Yang!" Pyrrha said slightly shocked .

"Went did you arrived?!" Blake asks slightly worried. She know it this will not end well.

Yang was silent for a minute before she speak up.

"B-b-brother?" Yang said her voice is shaking. She look down on the floor and her body started shaking.

"It's not like that Yang!" Pyrrha said first.

"Yeah Yang, we don't know if she really mean it!" Weiss added.

They waited for the blonde brawler to answer but she stay quite, her body has stop shaking but she still looking down.

Suddenly there was a dark chuckle that sent chill down to everyone spine. They look at Yang, where the chuckle came from.

"Yang...?" Blake said getting up from her seat.

Yang lifted up her head slowly and everyone froze in fear at their place when they look at the face she was making.

She was smirking.

An evil one.

XXXXXXXXX

Jaune clench his stomach, fighting the urge to throw up. He and Ruby are riding the airship to Beacon. Ruby wears her yesterday clothes and Jaune wears a new set of clothes which consists a black t-shirt; a black short sleeves hoodie with orange stripe down the shoulders to the sleeves; a pair of grey jeans; and a pair of grey sneakers with black lined, he also has a small backpack on his back.

The flight continues for another ten minutes before it land on the air dock at the edge of Beacon. When the door open Jaune ran to the nearest bin and thrown up, Ruby rubbed his back in comfort.

"You okay Jaune?" she asks. She know it was a dump question but she asks it anyway.

Jaune raised a finger "Wait a minute..." he said before he opened his backpack brought a bottle of water out rinsed his mouth and then spit it out in the bin. He then pulled out a pack of mint-flavored chewing gum and tossed some gums into his mouth before start chewing them.

"Other than thrown up, I'm fine." he said earning a giggle from Ruby.

"Make a appearance back, Vomit Boy." said a voice.

They turn to the speaker and saw Yang in her normal outfit. "Hey there Vomit Boy, lil sis!" she said while smiling... although it seems a little weird. The two friends shook their head and look at Yang again.

"Yeah we back." Jaune began "Where's the others?" he said as he look over Yang and didn't saw any of their friends.

"They at the dorm doing something." she said still having that smile on her face.

Jaune started to feel somethings weird was happening "Doing what exactly?" he asks as he narrowed his eyes at Yang, her smile didn't waver though.

Yang shrugged "Can't say, maybe a surprise~" she said.

"A surprise... Huh?" Jaune said slowly. He tried putting all of it together; first Yang was smiling all this time, no grin, no teasing, no pun, and no smirk, that's weird; the second, a surprise? I wondered what kind of surprises it is, _'I hope Nora didn't have Ren to make a pancake cake like last time.'_ he thought remembering what happen last time with a pancake cake. He look again at Yang her smile just widen as he look.

"Anyway, lets head to dorm first." Yang said. Before Jaune can say anymore she turned and started walking toward the dorm.

Jaune and Ruby look at each other and then follow Yang.

XXXXXXXXX

They walk down the hallway to their room, the two of them walk behind Yang who's still smiling and humming.

"Hey Rubes." Jaune whispered.

"What is it Jaune?" she whispered back.

"Do you noticed Yang is acting weird?"

"Kind of, she look kind of happy. I wonder what happened?"

"I can see she's kind of happy but it seems off you know?"

"How come?"

"There are no teasing, no pun, no grin, no smirk no what she usually do, you know, the normal Yang?"

"Yeah that I noticed that, thats why I said it's weird."

Their little conversations is halt when Yang suddenly spoke.

"Oh Ruby, can I asks you for something?" she asks

The two of them stops both their on walking and whispering. They noticed they were now in front of their room.

"W-what is it Yang? Ruby said.

"It just I leave something in the cafeteria, can you please go there and pick it up for me?" she asks softly with a smile.

The two of them look at her strange behavior, Yang never be that polite that's why they were curious about what happened.

Ruby nodded slowly "O...kay..." she look at Jaune who just shrugged and then walk down the hallway.

Jaune look at until the small girl disappeared from his view and then look back at Yang. "So, what are you guys doing actually?" he asks.

Yang didn't answer, she just opened the door to her room and look again at Jaune.

Jaune who is still confuse surprised when Yang suddenly gripped him by the collar and thrown him into the room, hard. He land on his back with a small cried of pain.

"What was that for Yan-" he was stopped when Yang suddenly straddled him and sit on his stomach. Jaune cheek when red as Ruby's hood. "Y-yang! W-what are yo-"

"SHUT UP!!" Yang suddenly yelled which make Jaune stopped. She was looking at him with red eyes and her aura flaring. And her eyes was filled with bloodlust.

"You..." she began "You take away my little sister from me."

Jaune lost his confuse and place with sudden realization. Now, he understand what happened. Yang has heard Ruby's conversation on the scroll and now she misunderstood about that, well, can say that everyone that heard that will be surprised, a normal surprise but to Yang it was more than that.

"Yang, it's not like-"

"SHUT UP!!" she yelled again and rear her hand, Ember Celica ready at her fist. "Shut up and I promise to end this quick and painless for you." she said.

Jaune cannot say anything, he just close his eyes and wait for the impact.

XXXXXXXXX

Ruby arrived at the cafeteria and shock at what she saw. Everyone in there are laying on the floor.

"Guys!" she said as she ran to her friends. She shakes Weiss and heard she groaned. _'Thank goodness they alive.'_ she thought and continued to shake them until they awake.

"Ugh... My neck hurts..." Blake groaned. She look up and saw Ruby. "Ruby? When did you-" then she look like she realized something and look around, she has a horror look on her face. She turned back to Ruby "Ruby, where's Jaune?" she asks worriedly.

Ruby look confused but answer anyway "He is at dorm with Yang. Why?" she asks.

"Oh no!" she said looked of horror grew on her face. Ruby look around and saw everyone has the same expression on their face.

"We have hurry or Jaune will-" before Blake can finish, a sudden loud noise can be heard from the dormitory that make the ground shaked.

Ruby realized what was happening "JAUNE!" she screamed.

XXXXXXXXX

Jaune closed his eyes waiting for the punch from Yang that will sent him straight to the afterlife.

Suddenly he felt something wet fell on his eyelid. He opened his eyes and that thing fell again into his eyes. He blinked than look again, in front or on top of him he saw tears falling down from her eyes it land on his cheek.

Another drop of tears fell into his eyes and for some reason he can feel what Yang felt.

Anger.

Hatred.

Scared.

Fear.

And Loneliness.

That was the feeling that Yang have.

He suddenly remembered his promise to Ruby that he will fixed her relationship with Yang. _'I cannot die here, not now. I have a promise, a promise to my friend. An Arc or not I will still get it done.'_

Yang push her fist as hard as she can, she felt her hand collided with something and then she can feel the floor taking her punch. Dust and small pieces from the crushed floor flew into the air.

She pant hard and tears still falling from her eyes, her eyes has turned back to her usual lilac and her aura has died down. She froze when she felt a hand touching her right cheek. She look at the arm and then look down to Jaune who has a soothing smile on her face. She reared her hand back for another punch.

"YANG!" he shouted softly stopping her. She look at him and saw him taking a deep breath.

"Yang, you've misunderstood everything. I'm not taking Ruby away from you." he said.

"But she called you 'brother'!" she said half yelling.

"That's true but that is just she helping me." he said. Before Yang can say anything he speak again "I told her about my family and how much I miss them. I told about how much she look like my little sister. Then she said she can become my little sister if it can help me lessen my sadness. I was so happy that she did that so I accepted it." he said.

Yang slowly get off from him and sit on her knees "Then...it was an act?" she asks.

Jaune lift up his body and sit down. "Yes Yang, it was an act." he paused and then continue "Yang, you have a good little sister and I never have the intention to take her away from you." he pause again and put his hand on her shoulder and look at her straight in the eyes. "I have made a promise to her that I will fixed your relationship and I will make that happen, I may not close enough to you but I still see you as a friend so I will help you too."

Yang look down and think again, she was about to kill him because of a misunderstanding and here he was, saying that he will help her with her problems because he look at her as a friend. She don't know if he was stupid or just too kind but she know that everything that he said was a truth.

"Thank you, Jaune." she said as she hugged him.

Surprised by the sudden shows of affection he froze for a few seconds but then he returned the embrace silently. They remained like that for minutes.

A few minutes has past but neither of them said anything.

' _O...kay... This is awkward.'_ Jaune thought. He look at Yang who still hugging him, her hand on his back and her face buried on his chest.

Yang at the meantime is enjoying the warmth from the embraced. Suddenly she felt something building inside her. It grow rapidly inside her and she didn't think that she can hold it for long.

Jaune who still frozen on place flinched when he suddenly feels Yang hands snaked it way to wrapped him at the neck. He look confused "Y-Yang? He asks a bit nervous.

Yang didn't lift up her head from his chest but she speak to him "Jaune, did you want to become Ruby's brother?" she asked.

Jaune don't know why she suddenly asks that kind of question but he answered it "Well... she said that she want to become my little sister so... that automatically make me his brother." he said.

"Not like that, I mean, do you want to become his real brother?" she asks.

Jaune look up "Well... I cannot do that because we aren't blood related and the only way for me to become a real brother to her is to become a part of her family but I cannot be adopt because I still have my family and the only way is to married into her family and that mean I have to married to you anneekk!-" he yelped as was interrupted in the middle of his rambling when he felt Yang hand suddenly cupped his face. He look down and saw Yang looking at him with hazy eyes while breathing heavily.

"Does that mean you want to marry me?" she asks as she draw her face closer to him. Jaune lean back with his hand as support but was stopped when his back meet the bookshelves.

He looks at her and can see something pink in her eyes. _'Oh no... I have said something I shouldn't.'_ he thought.

"Jaune..." she said heavily, now their face is right in front of each other.

"Yang, I-" he can't finish what he want to say when Yang suddenly pulled him closing any distance between them.

 **(X) (X) (X)**

 **That's it! A cliffhanger. I really hate it when this happen.**

 **I still working on the ending but I want to upload this weekly, as long as I can.**

 **So, I'm sorry if some of you hate it but hey, it does make you feel excited for the next right?**

 **Anyway, I will upload the next chapter when I finish it or maybe I can upload it along with the next one but that will take longer**.

 **Anyway again, that's all I have to say. I'm going to sleep, goodnight everyone!**


	8. Chapter 6-2

**Hello again...**

 **Now that this part is finished, I can finally end this story! Yay!**

 **Not the real one. But the story between those three.**

 **Well, in this chapter Jaune will have some realization about his relationship with his teammates and team RWBY.**

 **Also I want to say something about one of reviews I received from**

 **Thedarkness1996: This is about JauneXYang pairing that you say. Well, it's good that you like it. Tell you what, I don't even know that it will lead to that pairing! I mean, the hugging and all before it was a thing that I think of and that's it, it should end like that but I don't know what happen, I'm just playing with the "..." and suddenly that last scene come into my mind and my fingers subconsciously typed it down.**

 **To be frank, it kinda scary.**

 **Anyway, I will talk about that later at the end also the title for the last chapter is 'Siblings', I have edited it and it should be there. This chapter is the continue for the last chapter. Well, enjoy it!**

 **(X) (X) (X)**

"Guys hurry up!" Ruby shout to the other five who was now just finished climbing the stairs in hurried and now running in the hallway to their room.

"We trying!" Weiss snapped.

"We can't move as fast as you Ruby." Blake said. She must admitted that her leader speed is the fastest one Blake ever seen and she didn't even break a sweat.

"That aside, do you really sure that Jaune is alright?" Pyrrha asks.

Ruby slow down "I-I don't know." she said as she stopped. The others also stopped and look at the little redhead. "I should have known that this kind of thing would happen but now...now..." they can see her shoulder bobbing and sobbing coming from her "N-now... Jaune... Jaune is-" she stopped when Pyrrha suddenly hugged her.

"It's okay Ruby, we not blaming you for any of this." she said soothingly as she rubs the little redhead head.

"Pyrrha's right. And I'm sure our fearless leader will think of something." Nora said maintaining her smile although she was trembling in the inside at the thought of what Yang could have done to the said fearless leader.

Ruby looks up at them some tears still in her eyes "Guys..." she said and they give her a smile she regained her composure and rubbed her tears away.

"I don't want to ruined the moment but we need to hurry." Ren said earning a quick glare from Nora.

"You right! Come on." Ruby said and they continue their run.

XXXXXXXXX

A minute later they are in front of team RWBY room.

"It's... quite" Weiss said.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Blake said as she slowly take her scroll out to open the door.

As the door opened they were surprised at what they are seeing.

In the the room, the two blonde sat on the ground as Yang were hugging Jaune while the said boy slumped to the side in the embrace pale with his eyes white and then they noticed that Jaune isn't breathing.

Ruby was the one to start panic "Yang! What are you doing!?" she shouted causing the blonde girl to turned he face she loosen her hand around Jaune and he fell onto the floor head first with a loud thud.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said slightly shouting as she go to her leader and partner side as well as Ren and Nora.

"Jaune! Jaune!" she shouted as she lifted his head with her hand and shake it a bit but her afford bring no fruit as he just stay lifeless like before, the others starting to grow worried.

Pyrrha just look at him till Nora suddenly pulled him by the collar with one hand and starting to slaps him on the face with another hand. "Wake up Jauney! Wake up!" she shouted as she slaps him with a bit of tear at the end of her eyes.

The other look with worry at what she was doing Ren was about to stop her when Jaune stirred a bit after the tenth slap. They all stop and look at him, his body move a bit. Nora smile and rear her hand palm ready to slap him, she lashes her hand at Jaune face harder than before, instantly Jaune's eyes turn back to normal as he gasped loudly and then cough violently. Everyone let out a relief sigh and Nora pull Jaune into a bear hug.

"I thought you never wake up again!" she said as she let her tears flow down. Jaune weakly put one hand on her head and patted her.

"I'm... okay..." he wheeze.

"Nora, you are hurting him." Ren pulled Nora away from him slowly and softly then he look to Jaune "Glad you make it." he said with a smile.

Jaune just nodded as he breath heavily.

Pyrrha didn't say anything she just hugged him, Jaune flinch a bit but hugged her back.

Ruby looked to JNPR with a relief smile and then turned to look at Yang who just look at Jaune with a longing look.

"Yang?" she called her firmly but still a little confused.

Yang didn't answer instead she just continues to stare at Jaune.

"YANG!" she called a bit louder Yang snapped her head to look at Ruby who is glaring at her.

"What did you do to Jaune?" she asks crossing her arm on her chest.

Yang open and close her mouth trying to find the answer for that question. Jaune noticed this and decided that it will be the best if he is the one who answered that question.

"I told Yang that she misunderstood something, about when you called me brother, and after a little more explanation she realized what she had done to me she apologized and suddenly hug me, too tight actually, the last thing I remember is looking at the ceiling before everything when black." he explained leaving the 'unrelated' information out.

Ruby look at Yang who just nodded and look at the floor. She sigh "Fine... But why did you hug him? " she asks confused.

Yang look up at here and grin, her normal self coming back at her "Is there a reason to hug a family." she said nudging Jaune at his side he just chuckled nervously.

Ruby eyes lit up she zipped to Yang and now in front of her "D-did you agreed about that?!" she asked happily with her hand on her shoulder as she keep bouncing in front of her.

Yang chuckled and ruffled Ruby hair with one hand "I don't see any harm in it so why not and it's good to have someone else to watch after you when I'm can't." she said and pulled Jaune into headlock, though the said boy struggled.

Ruby eyes lit up in excitement she then jumped at the two blonde shoving them into the floor while hugging them.

"This gonna be great!" she said aloud.

The others look at the three and just smile.

"But why did you become Ruby's brother?" Blake suddenly spoke looking at Jaune who was now struggling to get away from the bone crushing hug Ruby was giving him and Yang.

Jaune look up at her and then at the other they all have the same question look in their face.

Jaune stood up finally escaped from the hug prison and rub the back of his head.

"Well, I told her about my family and how she resemble my sister and my family live quite far so I don't really get to see them often so Ruby said that she want to help me so she decided that." he explained.

"Yep! I did that!" Ruby chirped as she stand up giving Yang space to breathe and look at them with her hand on her waist looking proud.

Jaune chuckled at that and then a sudden realization hit him he look at all girls in the room then he cupped his chin for a few moments before chuckled. They all just look at him confused and before they can asks what happen to him he spoke.

"Now that I think about it again, all of you resemble my sister actually." he said earning a confuse look from all of them. He look at them and then at Ruby.

"Ruby, you remember what I told you about my sisters?" he said. The said girl put her index finger on her chin and then look upward thinking about it. Then her eyes suddenly widen and she look at them.

"You right!" she exclaimed, Jaune just nodded at her then the little girl look at the other girlsl. She pointed at Pyrrha "You're like Scarlett, the protective one." she said earning a surprise look from Pyrrha and then she pointed at Blake "You're like Jennifer, the bookish and silent one." Blake didn't really reply but her bow twitched at the bookish part, the she pointed at Nora "You're like Sunny, the energetic one." she said earning a wide grin from her, then she pointed at Weiss "You're like Snow, the... Ice queen." she said earning a 'Hey!' from the said Ice Queen but Ruby ignored it and pointed at Yang "You're like Jane, the pun master..." she stopped and put her index finger at her chin a tilted her head thinking about something before looking at Jaune "Did she?" she asks.

Jaune also put his index finger at his chin and thinking for a few seconds before answer "Well, I can say they make pun but Jane is better I think." he said bluntly.

Yang feeling hurt from this she pulled Jaune in a headlock again "Really Jaune? Then I really want to meet her." she said grinning as she tighten her arm around Jaune's neck, he struggled but cannot get out.

"Well..." Blake began "I think that's why you can act normally around us,right?" she asks looking at the poor boy who still in Yang's headlock.

Jaune look at her "Yes, I think that's why I don't really have problems being with you girls. And Ren resemble my twin, Joan, although the only difference is that he's a guy." he said earning a nodded from the said boy then he look at Weiss.

"What?" the Ice queen asks.

Jaune shook his head "Nothing, it just, I think that's why I always trying to flirt with you." he said earning a confuse and surprise look from her and before she asks he spoke "Well, I always tried to get Snow to speak with me and you act like her so I think it was a habit of mine."

Weiss look surprised but also relief at this "So, is that mean you will stop your flirting?" she asks.

"Well, I will stop with that but I will still talk to you the way I do with Snow and before you asks I wouldn't say anything about how I talk to her." he said.

Weiss just nodded and sigh in relief a small smile found it's way to her face.

"Aww~ That's mean I cannot tease you about that anymore." Yang teased at Jaune his face redden a bit before he shake them off and look at her.

"Well, too bad for you." he said while smirking.

Yang was surprised but then grin again "Well, well, well. Look who the brave one. Now you have the guts to talk balk didn't you" she said.

Jaune just look at her with a grin on his face "Well, now that I have become a sibling of yours that mean I have to deal with more often and from what Ruby told me and what I saw I will need it." he said and grin widely only for Yang tighten her headlock.

"Well you still have to feel my strength." she said as she tighten her arm around his neck more, choking him in the process.

"Time out! Time OUT!" he wheeze out while tapping his hand furiously on Yang's arm. Yang grin and laugh a bit before letting him go.

Jaune put his hand on his knee while breathing heavily. After catching his breath he look again at his team "You guys won't mind it right?" he asks.

Pyrrha just nodded and smile sadly at knowing that Jaune seen her as a sister. Ren just nodded silently and smile at him while Nora give a thumb at him.

"Oh! Can I be yours sister too? It sounds fun!" she asks excitedly while bouncing. "Pretty please." she added holding her hand together.

Jaune just chuckle at her but still answer that "Nora, I always thought all of you like siblings to me." he said missing the dejected look on Pyrrha face.

Nora smile grew and then she jump at him catching him by the neck and spinning around him while laughing in joy. Jaune lost balance of himself causing him to fell on his butt at the floor while Nora managed to get away from the fall apologizing to Jaune after that.

Jaune let out a sighed and look again at them while smiling. _'Well, it's not to bad like this and I managed to fix Ruby and Yang's problem.'_ he thought then he saw a sly look Yang is giving him and that sent shiver down his spine he blush while having a slight scared look on his face.

 _'Oh god, maybe this will be a little troublesome.'_

 **(X) (X) (X)**

 **First of all I want you to pray for Jaune, he will need it.**

 **Anyway, about the pairing, I think I just destroyed any ship that might be possible between them except for JauneXYang**.

 **I mean, Jaune just said that everyone is like his sister and he felt like it.**

 **So, for those who love the Lancaster, I'm truly sorry. I've made the two of them as sibling and I will NOT write about incest.**

 **Not yet.**

 **And for the Arkos fan, I'm sorry but I can't write about those two too, I'll not betray Jaune on what he just said.**

 **Anyway, that's all. I hope you will leave your review about this story.**

 **Bye. I'm going to sleep.**


	9. Chapter 7

**SUP!**

 **I will be frank, I'm not SR (Sleeping Reader). I'm his... girlfriend. Yes, that sounds better.**

 **I cannot say much because SR is right in front of me and glaring dagger at me so I'm gonna go straight to the point. Our little writer here caught in a little accident and broke his right hand, his dominant hand, and now he cannot write this AN or something like that. That's why I'm helping him with this.**

 **He has something to tell you guys or gals.**

 **By the way, I write anything that he said and something that he did that I though funny. I'm a speed writer you know.**

 **(X)**

 **Hello again...**

 **I think Raven (nickname) has tell you what happen to me although I cannot see what else she's writing in this, (glare), I will keep this short, I want to reply to Mr. What If? about his or her comment.**

 **First; don't worry I didn't offend you in fact I will give you thumb up (he really do it with his left hand) for your observation and I take your word.**

 **For the Lancaster fan, I'm sorry if I mislead you to think this is a Lancaster fic. I'm just found that they just so cute together.(you should see him, grinning like little child)**

 **And for the Jaune X Yang ship, I will tell you that for another time. (What the!?)**

 **For your information, I will make this a everyday life story, I will explain it another time. (Seriously!?)**

 **That's all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and one last note, I might sent the next one later than usual but bear with it just like I have to bear with broken hand.**

 **(X)**

 **Well, that suck! Dammit SR, I will make sure to make you spill everything to me.**

 **Well, now I'm away from his room if you want to know. He want to check on what I write. Hah! Take that as punishment.**

 **And UPLOAD! HAHA!**

 **(X) (X) (X)**

Chapter 7: Ghost Story Telling

Later that night after the reunion in the afternoon and after dinner, the eight hunter and huntress-in-training plus one more poor soul sat on the floor of the JNPR room.

The sat in circle like this, from Jaune move clockwise, Jaune, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Weiss and the said poor soul of a rabbit faunus, Velvet.

Everyone has a unlit white candle in a flat plate in front of them.

Velvet raised a hand "Why am I here?" she asks. Just ten minutes ago she was on the way back to her own room when she meet Ruby at the hallway and before the rabbit faunus can say anything Ruby has dragged her here.

"The more the merrier!" The little girl chirp joyfully.

"What are we even doing here?" Weiss inquired looking annoyed over the fact that she has to neglect her study time for this.

"Don't be so tight Weiss Cream." Yang said.

"It Weiss Shcnee!" she retorted.

"Now, now. Don't be so sour, just calm down. We're here for team bonding not a match." Ruby chimed in.

"What part of team bonding need candles?" Blake asks from her book.

"We playing a game." Ruby chirp.

"And what kind of game is this?" Ren asks.

"Ghost story telling." Ruby said like it was a normal thing.

The room filled with silent for a few minutes before Blake speak again "Ghost story telling? How is that a game?" she asks.

Ruby put her index finger on her chin and tilted her head from side to side eyes looking upward while wearing that innocent look on her face. "Well... I'm not sure about this as well. I just got this idea from what Jaune told me." she said and almost immediately all attention shifted to the said boy.

Jaune feeling uneasy from the sudden attention rubbed the back of his head and laugh awkwardly "It just a game that me and my sisters played, minus Jane because she still little, I told Ruby about this when we on the Bullhead." he said.

"And how exactly did we do this." Ren asks again.

"Well, we lit the candles, turn the light off the we start telling story one by one and after you done telling your story you blow of the candle in front of you. The game ends after all the candles has been put off." Jaune explained.

"That's it?" Blake asks.

"Well, we never once played this until the end because my mother always caught us doing this." he said while rubbing the back of his head nervously. "She really furious about this."

"Then count it lucky that your mother isn't here." Yang said as she punch Jaune on his shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe." Jaune said and Ruby noticed that his eyes turn far away again.

"Lets waste no time, lets start it now." Ruby quickly interject before they lose Jaune.

They just sighed and nodded, one by one lit up their own candles.

"I'm going to turn off the light." Jaune informed at them as he stood at the switch, all of them nodded and with that the room turned dark with only the dim light the candles is giving and the light shone by the shattered moon that entered their room from the closed window in the room.

Jaune sat do at his place and look at each face in the room "Well who want to start first?" he asks.

"Oh! Oh! Me first." Ruby raised her hand and bounced on her spot.

"Ok, then we will go in clockwise." Jaune said "Well you can start now."

 **(Ruby Story)**

"Once upon a time, there was a girl who live in a small village near a mountain. One day the girl went into the forest behind her house to collect sone herbs, the forest is at the mountain base."

"After she done collecting it she noticed that the sun is setting, she grabbed the basket of herb and began her way out the forest."

"As she walk the way she came from she noticed that the forest has somewhat changed. The breeze blew in an eerie way and it was too quiet, the only thing that break the silent is the occasionally sound of the leafs rustling."

"She slow down and eventually stopped to look around when she heard a whistling. Then she stopped looking as she stares at her right where the trail to the mountain start."

"Although she was scared, she was also curious about what was happening so she took the trail and began to walk ahead."

"As she walk nearer and nearer to toward the clearing she can hear the whistling more clearly and she noticed that is was a scary sounding one. She shivered but she keep on walking."

"When she came into a clearing the first thing that she noticed is the lone figure that stood in the middle of the clearing looking at the mountain."

"She felt a chill down her spine when she saw that figure because it was the one that making the eerie whistling. Shaking, she turned around slowly to run but when she move her foot she accidentally step on a small branch in the ground."

"Her face filled of horror as she look down at her foot where she step on the branch. Slowly she look up again where the figure stood but surprisingly and to the girl relief the figure has gone. She let out a relief sigh and turn."

"The moment she open her eyes as she turned she was meet with the scariest thing she ever saw. The figure from before that stood in the middle of the clearing now is right in front of her but that isn't that that scared her, it was how the figure look. It's has a built of a normal man but when she look up at the figure's face it's like she was facing the death itself."

"That man, or that what she thinks the figure was has no eyes. She can see the pitch black in the eye's sockets and it was looking down straight at her."

"The girl trembled in fear, she tried to scream but her voice stuck at her throat so she just sat there looking back at the figure while trembling hard."

"Then the figure do something that she feared, it reached down to her with it's hands."

"The girl suddenly found the strength to move, she don't waste any moment she scramble her way out of the figure reach and run as fast as she could away from there."

"As she run she look back to see if it ran after her but she saw nothing, although she know it was a stupid thing to do she slow down and stopped and look around. The figure is nowhere to be seen."

"She let out a relief sigh and turned, now she can see the end of the forest where the village was. She smiled and started to run there but when she want to move her legs she found it that she was stuck."

"She look down and again her face filled with horror, what she saw really make her regret that she went inside the forest that day."

"The figure from inside the ground was pulling her along with it into the ground. She lost her balance and fell she look behind and look that the figure is still pulling her in, she scramble on the ground trying to get free but she can't and the figure pull... and pull... and pull... the girl who tried until the end to fight back but no avail as the figure pulled her one last time into the ground."

"In the night, from the village near the mountain where people is trying to sleep they suddenly heard a scream, a scream that make the baby that was sleeping wake up and cried, a scream that make the children wrapped themselves in blankets and tremble in fear, a scream that make the adult who near the forest ran away while screaming. A screen that sounds like someone is being torture by the death in the hell."

"The end" Ruby finished and blew her candle.

The room filled with silent as the story ended only the occasional rumbles from the distant can be heard.

"O...kay... That was something." Jaune decided to break the silent that have been surrounding them. "I don't know you can tell a story like that, Ruby."

Ruby look at him and grin "Uncle Qrow used to telling me ghost stories since I was little." she said.

"Uncle Qrow?" he asks.

"Our uncle." Yang chimed in "He was our father brother-in-law." she added.

"Okay, but I'm a little worried that he told ghost stories to a little girl." he said putting a hand on Ruby head which the girl replied with a pout.

"I'm not a little girl!" she said and look away with a huff.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune said ruffling the girl hair "If you can beat Weiss at height I will consider that."

"Hey!" the said Ice Queen immediately retorted but ignored by him.

"Anyway, let continue the game. You're next Yang." Jaune said.

And so, the game continues. Everyone told their own ghost story and one after one fire on the candle died down. So far, no one can beat Ren's story, it was a surprise that the calm one of the circle has a very unique side

And now the only one remaining is Jaune, the fire on his candle flicker, it was about a quarter of it left and as the last source of fire the room has become so dim and also the sound of the heavy rain that smash the glass on the window followed by the occasional far off thunder that light the room... it make the atmosphere in the room somewhat...scary...

"So it just me left." Jaune said looking at everyone in the room. "Never thought that it will come to end." he said then smile.

"Just tell the story already." Weiss said.

"Right." he said quickly.

Jaune want to open his mouth but then Velvet raised a hand timidly "Can I go and used the restroom first?" she said with a slight blush.

Everyone look at her and Jaune being the one who spoke "You can use our bathroom if you don't mind." he said.

Velvet blush a little bit more "It fine, I can use the restroom in the hallway." she said as she stands up and go to the door.

"I will go with you!" Ruby said as she stood up and go to Velvet side.

The two then exited the room leaving the others in the dimmed light room, the sound of the thunder rumbling are getting near and the sudden flash sometimes light the room but in a scarier way.

"So... what're we gonna do before they come back?" Yang asked.

All of them adopted a thinking pose as the ponder on what to do.

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the hallway...

"So, Ruby. I heard that Jaune has become your sibling." Velvet asks as they walk down the hallway heading to the restroom at the end of it.

"Yep!" the little girl chirped. "He was so nice and he was fun to be around too and now that he is a sibling it will be so much fun." she said in happy tone, the older girl smile at that.

"That's good to hear." she said.

They walk down the hallway and reached the restroom, Velvet went inside while Ruby stayed outside.

She lean her back on the wall and whistling as she wait.

Then suddenly a sudden white flash light the hallway and a loud thunder followed suit, deafening Ruby for a second.

Ruby opened her eyes which she close when the flash came, the hallway now is pitch black.

"Ruby? Are you alright?" came Velvet's voice from the restroom.

"I'm alright. How about you?" she asks back. She heard the water running and then the door opened, not that she could see it she just heard it, and Velvet stepped outside.

"I'm fine. I am a faunus so I can see in the dark."

"That's good to hear." Ruby said then she look at the hallway. "Wow, it's really dark isn't it?"

"Look like the thunder cause a blackout through the building." the faunus replied back.

"Yeah. Can you lead the way back?" the little girl asks.

Velvet chuckled "Of course I can." she said "Held on my hand." she said as she took hold of Ruby hand, then the start walking back.

XXXXXXXXX

Back at the JNPR room ...

The seven friends ponder on what they will do,Nora was the one to give an idea...

"I know what to-"

 _*BOOM!!*_

...but was cut off when a sudden flash of white came followed by a sudden sound of thunder crushing causing all of them to jumped a bit from where there were sitting.

"That was so unexpected." Pyrrha said as she rubbed her thumping chest.

"Well, can't blame the nature." Jaune said as he stood up and walk to the door, the others look at him as he opened the door an pop out his head to the hallway.

From a normal human eyesight all he can see is pitch black hallway. Then he closed it and when back to his place "Look like that thunder cause a blackout through the building." he said as he sat.

"That was unsurprising." Blake said.

"Yeah. I hope Ruby and Velvet is alright." he said.

"Velvet is a faunus so I think they will be fine in the dark." Yang said.

"Hope so." Jaune said.

The silent after that continues for another ten seconds before another flash of light came and another thunder crashed, a little louder this time that made everyone jumped a bit more this time.

A _bit_ more.

Yang who was leaning back with her hands as support while relaxing was surprised and jumped straight onto Jaune laps when the flash came. The poor boy groan in pain.

"Ugh... Yang, can't you-"

 _"KKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"_

A loud shriek get their attention and before anyone could say anything, the two blonde stood up.

"RUBY!" they exclaimed together before the run out of the room the others followed them.

XXXXXXXXX

The two of them walk down the hallway to the team JNPR room, Velvet in the front leading them inside the pitch black hallway, thank goodness she has the nightvision trait to help her in this kind of situation.

As they walk she heard a weird noise behind them, although the sound of the rain drops and the rumbles in the sky is loud enough it doesn't match her enchanted sense and this also proven she was right when Ruby also mentioned about it, she didn't know how can this normal human little girl can heard it even with the other noises though but she didn't question it.

Another minute pass and they still heard the noise, when they came to a corner they stopped and took a peek from the other side.

"What did you see Velvet?" Ruby asked while looking at her faunus friend.

Velvet on the other hand have to squinted her eyes to get a perfect picture of that 'thing'. It was...flying, and what more, it didn't look like it have any body it look like a lump of black mist but it has something on what she thought is that thing head.

It just moving in circle in the air looking like it was lost. Velvet look again at that thing, it still didn't move from it spot like it was waiting for something. Velvet felt a tugged on her uniform jacket and turned to see Ruby is looking at her; not quite at her face though because she cannot see in the dark.

"Velvet what did you see?" she whispered.

"I don't know, I never seen something like 'that', it was black and flying." she said "But I don't think it know where we are-!" she halt when she turned and saw that thing flying toward them.

Ruby, although she cannot see in the dark notices that Velvet has frozen, she took a peek at the other side and when she did another flash of lighting came... and right then she can see what Velvet saw.

A lump of black mist, flying in the air, toward them... or at the moment, in front of her face. She did what every girl will do in this situation.

She screamed.

 _"KKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"_

XXXXXXXXX

The two blonde run down the hallway to where they heard their little sister - in Jaune case, new little sister - screamed. They shone their scroll in front of them too make out the pitch black hallway, the other minus Blake do the same.

"Blake! Did you see them?!" Yang shouted as the run.

"Not yet! Maybe they're at the corner!" she shouted back and she was proven to be right when they reached the corner of the hallway the light from the scroll reveal two girl on the floor, one is curled into a ball and another one is at her side.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she move to the side of the curled one. She held her and felt that she was trembling, she hugged her tightly rubbing her back as she said "It's okay, I'm here, we all here." she said in gentle and soft tone.

It took Ruby a couple of minutes before she gain control over herself and stop trembling but she still shaking.

Blake look at her fellow faunus "What happened?" she asks. The rabbit faunus is also shaking but not to much like Ruby.

She look up at them "There was something flying around, something black. The last thing I saw before the flash blind me for a second is that 'thing' it flying toward us and seconds later I heard Ruby screaming." she told them.

Behind Yang, Jaune crouch and patted Ruby on the head he stopped when Velvet mentioned about the 'thing' she saw, he turned to Velvet "To be precise, what kind of form is that 'thing'?" he asks.

Velvet look at him "Why?" she asks.

"I just want to confirm something." he simply said.

Velvet curious about what he meant by that but decided to bring that up later and answered him "It look like a black mist."

Upon hearing the answer Jaune eyes widen and then switch to look like he was thinking something.

Pyrrha saw this and pointed it out "What's wrong Jaune? She asks.

Everyone attention including Ruby who has recovered shifted to Jaune.

The said blonde look at them and look hesitate to speak, Pyrrha put a hand on her partner shoulder he look at her and she look back with a calming expression on her face. Jaune took a breath and speak "Nothing, it just... This situation is oddly close to the situation in the story I was thinking to tells you guys." he said.

The atmosphere become still and background sound didn't help to ease their worried.

"What happen in the story?" Blake asks.

Jaune didn't waste a moment "Well, it was a story where a group of four girls that went to one of those girls family's old big mansion to have a sleepover. Fast forward, one of the girl went to the restroom alone, and a couple of minutes after that the other three heard a scream. Two of them go to check it out and found the girl in the hallway trembling. They asked her what happened and she said she saw something exactly like what you told us." he finished, pointing at Velvet.

No one speak but curiosity make Blake break the silent "What happened after that?" she asked.

He look around as he speak "Then they heard another scream-" and then stopped when he noticed that Weiss isn't with them. "Where is Weiss?" he asks and instantly the group look around and noticed that Weiss isn't with them.

Before anyone can speak they heard another shriek.

 _*KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!*_

They look at the direction they came from where the shriek echoed from.

"That sound like Weiss!" Ruby said panicked before she go to that direction the other follow her.

When arrived the saw that the JNPR room door is wide open, they look inside and and saw that it was empty. The check the bathroom, closet and even team RWBY room but no sign of the heiress.

They gathered at the hallway, Jaune has take a couple of torchlight that he prepared with him. They stood there thinking where the Shcnee heiress can be, the a realization struck them, they turned to Jaune who was thinking something on his own.

He saw their gaze and turned "What?" he asks.

"Jaune, you said this situation is the same as in your story, right?" Ren asks earning a nodded from his leader then he continued "Maybe we can used that to find Weiss." he said and again Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, maybe that possible to do." he said.

"So what happened after they heard the scream?" Ren said.

Jaune put a hand on his chin and remember again "After that they do just like we do, they search the room they were in and another room in the mansion but also found nothing. Then they go search around mansion." he pause a second to said "Let move first." he said before he start walking, the others followed him.

Jaune and Pyrrha who has the torchlight take the front and the rear and light their way through the hallway.

As they walk, Jaune continue to tell his story. "They cannot find her anywhere inside the mansion, they decided to search outside but when the at the front door that lead to the lawn they heard a rattling sound from the kitchen-"

 _*BOOM!!*_

The sudden lightning and thunder crashing caught all of them off guard and hearing a scary story that nearly as same as their own situation on a rainy and eerie night didn't help it at all, all of them screamed and jumped, clutching to each other as they walk. Including Ren and Blake who always the calm one in the group.

After what feels like hours of walking although it only five minutes, they arrived at the cafeteria. Jaune opened the door slowly and shone his torchlight inside the room as he and the others walk inside.

"Weiss!" he called out. The name echoed in the desert room making him shiver.

The other do the same, they called out for the Shcnee heiress but their effort are to no avail when they don't receive any answered.

They regroup and sighed.

"Looks like she isn't here." Yang said.

"Seems so." Ren said. "Jaune, what happened in the story after that?" he asks his team leader.

Jaune look like he was thinking for a moment before he speak up "After they heard the noises in the kitchen they go there. The slowly walk there holding to each other and when the reach the arch at the kitchen they called for their friend from there. At first try they didn't receive any answered but when they about to called her the second time there was a sudden noise behind the counter, it sounds like a growl. They froze on the spot. Then they heard the noise again and slowly but surely from behind the counter came a black creature from the side. They look at it for a moment and then saw a hand, a human hand at that creature feet-"

 _*CLANK! CLANK!!*_

Suddenly they heard a sound like metal falling to the floor from the kitchen in the cafeteria. They froze and turned, shaking but still hoping that it was just Weiss they walk slowly toward the door connecting the mess hall and the kitchen.

When they are half the distance from the door, the door suddenly flung open and the group froze on their spot. They watch into the dark abyss on the other side of the door in fear.

Then their face twisted in horror as they look at what was coming out from the kitchen through the door.

Weiss, if that white hair of her was any indicator, coming out from the door crawling but that isn't the thing that sent chill down their spine, no, it was how she look.

Cover in red liquid, she crawl out from the kitchen leaving trail of red liquid behind her. She crawl toward them, head down, slowly but surely toward them. They don't know what to do, they just stood there where they are, frozen.

Then they flinched when Weiss; ghost or not; reach out a hand toward them and wheeze out...

 _"H...he...help...m...me..."_

They stumbled backwards landing on each other, then they turned and ready to run away.

"WAIT! *COUGH* *COUGH*"

They stopped and turned to face the Shcnee heiress who was coughing furiously.

"Help me here... I sprained my ankle... *COUGH* *COUGH*" she said.

The others just look at her unsure at who they are looking at.

"Are you really Weiss?" Ruby asks.

"Yes!" said girl said back.

"Are you really Snow Angle?" Jaune asks.

"Don't called me that!- *COUGH*" she yelled then cough again.

"Are you really Weiss Cream?" Yang asks.

"It's Weiss SHCNEE!" she yelled and then get into another coughing fit.

The other sighed in relief and stood back. Ruby go to aid Weiss.

"How can you be like 'that'?" Yang ask as she gesture toward the heiress.

The heiress look at her and then at the other then she sigh "When I want to running with you guys I missed my step and fall, when I was stand up I felt something pass me but when I shone my scroll I don't see anything bit I heard the sound though so I followed it." Ruby sat her down on one of the seat.

"When I was here something clutched to my head, I screamed and shock it off and when I shone my scroll I saw it when inside the kitchen so I followed it. When inside I accidentally slipped on the floor and fell, hard." she pause and rubbed the back of her head.

"I was unconscious until I heard you guys called my name. I stand up and that when I realized that I have sprained my ankle, I felt again but this time I my hand on the table slipped and I hit the ketchup bottle, it was opened and this happen." she pause again gesturing to herself "The rest is what you saw." she finished and then sighed again.

The others stood there and let the story sink. After that they sighed.

"Is that all what happen?" Jaune asks.

"Yes, why?" the heiress look at him confused.

"We're all here was hell scared because we think Jaune story is true." Yang said then sighed.

The heiress tilted her head "What story?" she asks.

"Long story, I will tell you next time." he replied and the heiress don't asks more.

"What was the thing you are following though?" Blake asks and the others seem to think of the same thing.

The heiress put a finger on her chin and think "I don't really remember because my head hurts but I think it was something black and it was flying..."

The others froze when they heard what Weiss had described about the 'thing'...which was the same as the one they knew.

 _*BOOM!!* *CLANK!!* *CLANK!!*_ The thunder came along with the sound of something falling from the kitchen, they all shaking in fear and turned to the direction of the noise.

"Jaune" Ren began, his voice clearly shaking like a clear day "What happened in the end of the story?" he finished his stuttering.

Jaune gulped and speak up, his voice same as Ren "They all died when the monster decided to make them it's dinner." he finished stuttering more than Ren or more than he had in his life.

"Should we run?" Blake asks.

"Good idea." Jaune said and the others nodded.

"I cannot run though." Weiss said.

Jaune rolled his eyes and sighed. "Here" Jaune said as he lifted her up in piggyback. Weiss blush a little she want to retort... but then the door to the kitchen opened slowly.

The group didn't waste any time, they sprang out from the mess hall immediately the first second the door opened. They run like their life is on line to their room.

XXXXXXXXX

The next day...

"Look like your team and team RWBY have to rest for the day." Ozpin said to the leader of team JNPR, Jaune who is now laying on the bed with thick blanket, a bag of ice on his head and a thermometer in his mouth. His team members also in the same condition.

Jaune replied with a groan, Ozpin sighed "I will inform to the staff that you will not attend the class today and I will send someone to take care of you all." he said as he make his way to the door. Jaune give him a weak "Thank you" and then Ozpin close the door behind him.

Ozpin sighed and heard the same tired sighed behind him, he turned face to face Glynda Goodwitch whose bore the same expression as him. They both sighed again and started to walked down the hallway.

"So, did you get why they suddenly have a cold?" Ozpin asks the vice headmistress.

She sighed again "Apparently they play a game called 'Ghost Story Telling' and that is all I can get from team RWBY.

Ozpin sighed "How can such game made them like this?" he said as he shook his head. He stopped and speak again "Did Professor Port managed to catch the roaming Creep that get away from it's cage?" he asks.

"Yes he did, he caught it in the cafeteria kitchen last night." she said.

Ozpin just nodded and then they continue their way to the office.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello Again!**

 **Oh how much I miss you guys! My hand's fully recovered two days ago and I immediately went on to write this chapter.**

 **Actually I can move my hand back five days after the incident but the doctor said that to let it rest longer and you know what? The whole week is a torture to me! I can't do anything perfectly because my right hand is my dominant one and why did fate hate me so much!**

 **Anyway, I think you've meet my idiot sister that help me on last week. Raven is a nickname I gave her, and why if you ask. Because she always brings misfortune anyways she goes, for me alone that's it. She LOVE messing with me, like on the last chapter AN that she wrote. Well, I'm not going to fix that though, many of you have read it already. As much as I want to get mad I can't, she is the one that encouraged me to write this story. Seeing her little brother become a writer like herself really make her happy. She always helped me write this too, other than my friends.**

 **Enough about my family. So for the things that I postpone. The first one is about Jaune X Yang. I decided to take it slow for both of them. BUT! I'll still make something like before happening again at random chapter, just to make it fun.**

 **This is a 'everyday life' kind of story so I will just write something they did so I won't be using any canon story,though I will take some idea from it. If some of you expecting some fight scenes don't worry, I will do some of that like on missions or sparring.**

 **I think that's all I have to said so, Enjoy this chapter!**

 **(X) (X) (X)**

 **Chapter 8: Meeting Friends**

Two days after their ' **terrifying** ' experience with the Ghost Story Telling, they was healthy - and sane; to which they didn't jumped at any clanking noise - enough to go back to the school. It was much more the same one as their first day going to class where they were late and running together along the courtyard then the hallway before they finally arrived at their class.

At the lunch, they seat at their usual table in the usual seat and do their usual thing. Nora is telling he dream while Ren correcting her mistake, Blake reading a book while eating, Weiss and Pyrrha is talking about class, Yang eating her protein-full-breakfast, Ruby is filling her mouth with cookies and Jaune looking at his friends.

Ruby chugged her glass of milk after she done with the cookies, she placed the glass down and let out a content sigh and heard a chuckle. She look in front of her and saw Jaune placed a hand on his mouth like he was holding a laughter.

"What?" she inquired then she heard a several more chuckle from the table. She turn and saw everyone except for Ren and Blake whom just smiling, is holding a themselves from laughing.

"What?" she asks again a bit more annoyed now.

Nora was the one to burst into laughter "Professor Port!" she exclaimed before going into another laughing fit.

"Huh?" she said confused. She look at Jaune who has gain control over laughter, he look back and trails his finger between his nose and upper lip.

Ruby don't know what it mean but still place her finger at the place he was showing on her own face and felt something. She look at her finger and saw something white, now she get it.

She look at them "Is the milk on my face?" she asks and the others nodded while holding a laughter.

She pouted and raised her hand to wiped the milk moustache of her face.

"Ah, Ruby, wait a minute." Jaune quickly raised his hand and halt Ruby from wiping her face. She look at him confused.

Jaune fished a handkerchief out of his pocket he lean forward and wiped the milk on her face.

"There, all clean. You will stained your school coat if you wiped it." Jaune said as he sat back on his seat.

"Thank you Jaune" Ruby said.

"Already act like a brother, Jaune." Yang said grinning from her seat.

"Hey, I already a brother before and taking care of my sister always be my duty." he said proudly as he placed a hand on his chest.

"Anyway, did you guys has any plan after class?" he suddenly asks looking at them.

They look at each other for a second before shifted to thinking mode, they all shook their head.

"Why?" Pyrrha asks.

"I want to introduce someone to you guys." he said.

"Who?" Yang asks raising a brow.

"You told me about your uncle and I was thinking to introduce mine to you." he said.

"Uncle Glen?" Ruby asks.

"Yep." he said. "He helped me about your problem." he said pointing at Ruby and Yang. "I was thinking to show him that everything went alright and introduce the rest of my friends at him." he finished.

"So you guys want to go?" he asks.

They all look at each other before looking back at Jaune and nodded.

XXXXXXXXX

Later that day after class is over, the two teams still in their uniform go to the air dock and aboard an airship to Vale. It was a normal ride to everyone and everything was the same as always, everything. Including Jaune trying to hold in his lunch from coming out.

The first thing to do after landing is to wait for Jaune finishes dumping all of his breakfast in the nearest bin.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asks in concern for her partner.

Jaune raises a hand "I'm fine" then he stands up.

"Now, who want to meet my uncle raised their hand." he said cheerfully as he do the said gesture.

"Me!" Ruby chirped as she shoot her right hand up.

"Oh, oh! Me too!" Nora said excitedly as she also shoot a hand up.

Pyrrha raised a hand smiling looking at those two while the rest raised their hands without saying anything.

"Of course we want to, that why we're here." Weiss said rolling her eyes as she did but still raised her hand.

"Oh come on Weiss, even I know that." he said brushing off what she just said "It just for fun."

Weiss look away with a huff.

"Now followed me, he has a shop in this town." Jaune said as he started walking and the others follow him.

They walk in the city passing many kind of shop from grocery store to weapons store; which they have to take time pulling Ruby away from. They were walking across a park in the town when Jaune and ruby heard a familiar voice.

"Big brother Jaune! Big sister Ruby!" the voice shouted. They turned and saw a girl with short orange hair running toward them behind her is another girl and a boy.

"Ah, it's Suzy!" Ruby said excitedly.

The three children stopped when they are in front of them.

"Did you come here to play with us?!" Suzy is the first one to speaks when they stopped.

Jaune chuckled a bit at her energetic behavior. He crouched so he was eye level with her "Sorry Suzy, I was more than happy if I can play with you and your friends but I'm here for something else." he said giving the little girl an apologetic look.

The said girl hung her head in disappointment and letting out a short whimper.

Jaune felt a little guilty about making the girl sad "But I can accompany you for awhile." Suzy immediately brimming with happiness and bouncing in joy. Jaune smiled at the successful attempt.

"Um... Jaune?" he stood up and turned around and saw the confused look on the others face. "Did you know her?" Pyrrha asks pointing at the girl called Suzy who's now spinning with Ruby hands in hands.

"Oh, Suzy?" he asks and the others nodded "She is a kid Ruby and I helped when we were here the other day." he said and the others started to understand what's happening.

He felt a gaze directed at him he turned and saw the other two kids who he assumed Suzy's friends staring at him in wonderment. He smiled at them "How can I help you?" he asks.

"You're so tall." the boy said "What did you eat to become that tall?" he asks.

Jaune crouch so he was at the eyes level of the two. He put a finger on his chin "Hmm... I also wonder what." he looked like he was thinking something although he didn't, it just to amuse the kids.

"What's your name?" he asks.

The boy ball his fist and put it on his chest "My name is Peter Roger!" he stated loudly looking proud over his name.

The girl bow her head slightly "M-my name is Carla Maxson." she said a little shyly.

"So Peter and Carla, are you two Suzy's friends?" he asks not for the real reason though he just want to asks.

"Of course!" Roger stated loudly putting his hands on his hips "We are best friends." he said and the girl nodded in agreement.

 _'Seeing the boy kind of reminded me of Professor Port'_ Jaune thought alone.

"Then it's good to hear." he said ruffling those two on the head.

"Hey mister, what can you see from up there?" Carla asks.

"Huh?" Jaune replied back not really get what she mean.

"What can you see from where you stand?" she said again.

Before he can say anything Suzy suddenly jumped onto his back wrapping a hand around throat which make him chock a bit "Let climb him and see!" she said excitedly and again, before Jaune could say anything the other two clutched onto his shoulders. Jaune managed to balanced himself before he fall, he look at the kids who just smile at him.

"Up! Up!" the shouted together.

Jaune let out a sigh before smiling and stood up.

"Wow~!" the three left their mouth open at the view that they never saw, everything look so short at that moment.

Jaune smiled and started to walks, with those three still on clutching on him. They all played with the kids, they played a round of hide and seek, Jaune become the one who's counting. The game become longer than they thought when they cannot find Blake and when did they did they found her hidden among the tree branches on one of the big tree in the park reading a book. Then they leave the park with the three kids waving their hands at them as they leave.

XXXXXXXXX

As they walk down the street following Jaune to his uncle's shop they meet with some random peoples from all age from little kids to teens to some adults to some elderly and also some shopkeeper and they all know Jaune, they stopped and talked with him, asking how he was doing. The kids asks him to play with them, which he turned it down softly, some teens; no doubt from his old school, asks him about Beacon and talked how suck it was at the school to which Jaune just laughed at them earning a few playful punch from them.

The others watched Jaune interacted with them and they learned something new about him, Jaune attracted peoples to him like a magnet, it was either for his kindness or how he treated them, and those peoples treated him warmly like he did to them and that also how he is when he was with his friends.

After ten more minutes walking they finally arrived at their destination that which a shop with a big sign above the door with 'GLEN BAKERY' written on it.

"A bakery? It's look more like a cafe to me." Blake said and the other nodded agreeing with her.

"Uncle Glen did many renovation to the shop but it still a bakery." Jaune explained as he walks to the door.

They enter the store and was greeted by the sound of a bell chime and the sight of three peoples at the counter which look at the newcomers.

"Hai Uncle Glenn." Jaune greeted his uncle.

Before his uncle can replies his greeting the big man who sat on the stool at the counter stood up "My favorite boy Jauney!" the man said as he walks toward Jaune. "It's good to see you doing well." he said then the patted him on the back, a bit hard, which make Jaune stumble forward a bit.

"It nice to see you too Mr. Tony." Jaune greeted him politely then turned to face the woman at the counter "You too Ms. Kate." he greeted.

"Same as always aren't you sweetheart." she said with a smile "You still acted like how you were when you are little."

Jaune blush a bit at what she just said "Not really." he said shyly and the woman giggles.

"Don't acted shyly, be a MAN!" the man cheers and patted him on the back again.

"Stop it Tony, you know how my nephew is." Glen chimed in.

"Haha! Of course I know, that's why I helping him become a real man!" he stated and patted Jaune on the back before going back to the seat.

Glen look at his nephew "So Jaune, why are here?" he asks then he saw the other teen behind him, he can make a guess.

"I'm here to thank you for your help." he said with a slight bow of his head.

"Don't think much about it Jaune, I'm more than happy to help my family." Glen replied with a short chuckle and a smile "And what else did you came for? Judging from the other behind you I think I can make a guess." he said.

Jaune stepped aside and gesture his hand to his friends "I want to introduce my friends to you. This is Pyrrha, my partner. " he said and the redhead bow nervously. "This is my teammates Ren and his partner Nora." the later give the three adults a salute which replied by Tony, Ren just nodded silently and politely. "You have meet Ruby the other day and this is her partner, Weiss." Ruby greet them in her usual chipper self while Weiss bow politely and say her polite greeting. "This is Yang; Ruby's sister, and this is her partner, Blake." Yang greeted with a two finger salute while Blake greeted them the same way as Ren did.

Glen stood outside the counter and walks toward them "It nice to meet all of you, thank you for befriend with Jaune." he said with a smile "Come sit, I will prepare the tea." he said before he disappeared into the door behind the counter. The eight teen sat down on big the table near the counter.

"You have such a nice uncle Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Yes! He's nice just like you!" Nora said.

"You bet he is kids." Tony said and the teens turned him "He is the nicest friend anyone can have, I never seen him mad at anyone and god know if he even felt angry!" he said.

"You are lucky to have him as you uncle Jaune." Kate said and Jaune smiled at them.

"You two giving me too much credit, you know." Glen said as he come back to the room.

"Oh come on Glen, don't be so modest. You know that was true, you even received the nickname 'Kind Prince' when we still at Beacon." Tony said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Though I thought 'Charming Prince' suit you better. You makes the girls fall for you more even after you turned them down. Why did you even turned them down?" Kate said before also taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

Glen finished putting the cups of tea in front of the teens. He looked at his two friends taking a sip from their cups, he sighed as he walks to the counter. "That just old story." he said and pause for a minute before continue "And having Lessy is more than enough for me." he said and a gloom atmosphere starting to grow among the three, and it also effects the teens in the store.

Jaune felt a tugged on his shirt he turned and saw Ruby looking at him "Who's Lessy?" she whispered. He looked at his friends who looked at him.

He hung his head down as he answers "Lessy is... my uncle wife. She, my uncle, Mr. Tony and Ms. Kate studied at Beacon together as team GATE; Glen Arc, Kate Aislen, Tony Reis and lastly Lessy Eric, that was the member of team GATE. They studied and graduated together, my uncle purposed and married my aunt a few years after that but she...died fifteen years ago from an illness which even the best doctor didn't know what it was. And that was when my uncle opened this shop." he finished with a sad tone leaving the others to also felt silent.

Suddenly, Glen slammed his hands on the counter making all of them jumped from their seat "Enough of the old memories, why don't you order something from the menu, it on the house this time." he said looking at the teens with a smile.

The teens look at each other before looking back at Jaune's uncle "Really?!" Nora is the first one to accepted that kind offer.

"Just like I said, it's on the house." he said again and the others looked at each other happily.

"Wait!" Kate suddenly said earning their attention.

"What is it Kate?" Glen asks.

Kate grinned and the two other adults know that she has something in her head and that always not a good thing.

"Don't just make it easy like that why don't we test you girls skill in the kitchen." she said as she look at the girls at the table whom has a surprised look on their face.

Glen sighed "Kate, this is my shop. Don't just go and make some game without my-"

"Okay!" a sudden cheers echoed in the little shop which come from the group of girls.

Glen looked at them dumbfounded while Kate grinned wider "You have the answers." she said at Glen who just sighed " Just... don't messed up the kitchen. " he told her tiredly.

Kate stood up "Can't promise that~" she said then she disappeared into the open door behind the counter with the other six girls.

XXXXXXXXX

The remaining four guys sat at the table chatting with each other.

"So Jaune, which one of them?" Tony asks grinning at the said boy.

"Huh?" he said confused at what the man was asking, he lift up his cup of tea and take a sip from it.

"I'm asking which one of them is your girlfriend?" he asks grinning wider and Jaune who's still taking a sip from his cup immediately spray out the liquid in his mouth creating a short rainbow before it disappeared along with the small liquid drops. Then he went into coughing fit.

" _*COUGH*_ W-why are you asking that?! _*COUGH*_ " he said between coughs.

"Well considering them, they seem like they are interested in you save for the white and the orange hair girl." he said.

"They're just a good friends, and why is Nora out?" he asks slightly confused why Nora is out, he don't really care about Weiss anymore other than a friend, though he has some idea why.

"Who? The orange one?" Tony asks and Jaune nodded "Well, clearly she like your friend here." he said gesturing to Ren who's spit back the tea he was drinking back into the cup then he cough a little.

"W-We're not together-together." he said nervously and Tony grinned at him.

"Now maybe, but it just matter of time before it happen." he said teasingly.

"Stop it Tony." Glen said. "Don't go and corrupt them."

"I'm not corrupting them!" Tony defended himself.

"Said the guy who sleep with half the girl when we at Beacon." Glen said and the two boys look at the man in question with a surprised look.

"Hey! Don't say it like that! It make me look bad! And it was almost! Not clearly half!" he defended himself but at the same time didn't make the impression on him any better.

They want to asks more but was halted when they heard the noises from the kitchen. Glen sighed "I hope they clean the kitchen afterward." he lamented.

XXXXXXXXX

About after quarter before an hour, Kate and the other six girls come out from the kitchen looking like they just fight a big horde of grimm.

Tony whistle at the sight of his friend "Wow. It was a battlefield isn't?" he intentionally asks at the said friend.

Kate sighed "I don't know that they were so bad in the kitchen." she turned to look at the girls "Why did you girls agreed if you don't know how to bake?" she asks and the girls started looking away.

"It's okay. Anyway, I hope you girls clean up the mess you did." Glen said.

Kate wave her hand at Glen "Don't worry about that. We used the remaining half an hour to clean up the kitchen." she said then raise a thumb.

Glen stood up "Then it's all good. I'm going to make something so wait here." he said as he walks to the door and when he has his hand on the door knob he turned to Jaune "Jaune, mind giving a hand?" he asks.

Jaune almost immediately answer back "Sure" as he stood up and walks into the kitchen with Glen.

"So the duo is coming back." Tony said and everyone turned to him.

"Duo?" the others asks.

"Don't he told you?" Kate asks and the teens shook their heads.

"Jaune used to work here before he get into Beacon and he has natural skill in baking that almost match Glen-"

"If those two work up on something it will be something awesome." Tony interrupted Kate in her speech midway.

Kate look at him thinking to get mad but she just sighed "Something like that." she said.

The teens look at each other then to the two adults "He never told us that." Pyrrha said.

Tony didn't look surprised, in fact he look like he was expecting that kind of answer "Thought so. That kid never told you anything unless you asks." he said "Even if he was stabbed, I doubt he will ever told you unless you asks him. He was to kind-hearted to make someone worried about him." he added.

"That's why I want to asks all of you. Can you please take care of him, he mean much to Glen and we don't know what will happen to him if something happened to Jaune. Losing Lessy leave a huge scar in his heart already." Kate asks softly.

They didn't waste any time to think and immediately answer "Yes!" together.

"He is our precious friend, so we will do our best to take care of him." Ruby said.

"That is something I hope you will say." Kate said.

After that the group of nine continued to chatted before Glen and Jaune came out from the kitchen with a tray on hands that has something on it.

Glen place a plates that has a slice of cake on it in front of everyone.

"Cake!" Nora and Ruby cheers.

"So, what kind you did make this time?" Tony asks as he look at the cake "It's look familiar though." he added.

"Nothing new. Just the same ol'" Glen said.

"Why don't you guys try it?" Jaune said mentioning the other to start digging up.

They look at Jaune before looking back at the cake. It was a light brown cake with a four layers, they pick up the fork and cutting it, it felt bit weird, the first layer is a bit thin but a little hard to cut but the second is soft, the third one is like cutting and ice cream and the fourth is like the second.

They raise their fork and put the portion into their mouth.

Their eyes widen as they started to chew the cake in their mouth. The first layer was crunchy, not hard but more like fragile. The seconds layer felt like a normal cake but it was softer and the third layer melted in their mouth enveloping their taste bud with a light sweet taste.

"Is this coffee?" Weiss asks after she swallowed it.

Jaune nodded "Yep! But to be more precise, it was latte. I was thinking to make a chocolate flavored one but Blake is...not much of chocolate fan and I doubt Ruby or everyone actually, like the normal coffee taste so I used something that was more sweet." he explained then smile.

"Jaune, This. Is. So. Delicious! " Ruby cheered before cutting another and put it into her mouth.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at the complement "Uncle Glen did much of the work-" he want to finish his sentence but was interrupted when a big hand rest on his head.

"I'm just doing the basic thing but the idea is yours, you deserved the credits." Glen said as he tousled Jaune hairs. Jaune just smiled at his uncle praise.

They finished their cake while chatting with each other happily. After what seems like another couple of hours past and it started getting late the teens said their goodbye and exited the shop. The walk down the street from where they came from toward the air dock to get a ride back to Beacon.

"Man, that was great! You really gonna bake something like that again." Yang said as they walk.

Ruby nodded "Yeah. Oh! And some cookies too?!" she said excitedly as she remembered that Jaune has said that he gonna make cookies for her.

"And pancakes too!" Nora chimed in excited as much as Ruby.

Jaune chuckled "I don't think I can make many things at once." he said.

"But you said you will make the cookies!" Ruby whines with a sad puppy eyes.

Jaune grinned "I don't say I promise~" he said.

Ruby head hung and Jaune chuckled "I just joking, I will see when I can make those." he said as he ruffled the little girl hair.

The said girl shot her head up brimming with happiness.

Nora suddenly jumped onto his back "What about the pancakes?!" she whined.

Jaune chocked a bit "Nora, you can asks Ren to make those." he said and the said boy immediately looking at his fellow guy.

"Oh you right! Renny~" Nora let go of Jaune and skipped to her childhood friend.

That walk was full with chatting and laughter as they walk to the air dock where they take a ship to Beacon and go back to their dorm, doing the usual thing before go to bed and wait for the new day.

 **(X) (X) (X)**

 **If any of you have some idea for the story you can send it to me and I will see what I can do.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hello again...**

 **I don't know if this chapter is any good. I got the idea for this on when I was lazing off. I was laying on the floor thinking of an idea then a voice came into my head saying,**

 ** _"Everything you do is a story"_**

 **That was when I got the idea. I just write anything that come into my mind and hope for the best.**

 **Anyway enough of my babbling, here's chapter 9!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(X) (X) (X)**

Chapter 9: How's your day?

It was such a lovely day on Saturday, the sun is bright and high in the sky shining the peaceful ray of light onto the earth, the birds singing happily on the tree.

To short it out, it feel like you're in heaven.

Not to everyone though...

Ruby lay on her bed, bored and...bored. She was left in the room all alone, Weiss is studying in the library, Yang has dragged Blake to the sparring arena and that why she's here, bored to death because she has nothing to do.

She stare at the sheet hanging above her bed, staring and staring and staring...and staring again before she finally let out a sigh.

"Maybe I will plays some game..." she said as she took out her scroll and open it up.

She played the fighting game that she always playing with Yang but the difference is she fighting with the program and not real people. It was boring, usually Yang will become noisy went playing, either making effect sound or shouting something.

She sighed again and threw the scroll to her side on the bed although she still in the middle of a fight.

She take some of her weapon magazines and flipped the page after page. Still, for some reason she still feel bored. She sighed again and closed the magazine she was reading and threw it to her side.

Back again to the staring, she stay like that for...she don't know how long. She picked up her scroll, open it and check the time. Only an hour past since she was left alone and there was a few hours more before lunch where everyone would gather again.

Her scroll buzzed, she got a message from Yang.

 _Ruby_

 _We going to Vale and won't be back on lunch._

 _Yang_

She read the message and sighed, two of her team won't be on lunch.

"Well, there's still Weiss." Ruby thought out aloud.

And it's like the god hate her, her scroll buzzed again. She look at it showing another message from Yang saying,

 _Ruby_

 _And we dragging Weiss with us so you're on your own._

 _Yang_

Ruby lamented. Before, Yang and Blake, now Weiss also gone. Just GREAT. She is alone and knowing how Yang was on shopping they likely will not come back way longer than few hours.

She sighed, throwing her scroll and the useless message.

"Maybe I will hang out with the JNPR." she said before hopping down from her bed.

She walked out from her room and face the door of team JNPR, she knock on it a few time. Normally she would bursts into the room but now she don't feel like doing so.

"Who is it?" came Jaune voice.

"It's me Ruby!" she said back.

There was a silent before Jaune speak again "You can come in." he said. Ruby opened the door and the first thing she noticed is that no one is in the room other than a long white cocoon made from blankets on the floor. Few seconds later the top of the cocoon opened up revealing Jaune's face.

"Hey Rubes." he greeted.

Ruby blinked a few time and didn't say anything for a few seconds before she replied the greeting "So...what are you doing? And where's the other?" she asks looking around the room again.

Jaune sighed "Nora dragged those two out while I was showering saying that they will go to the town to check on the newly open shop that sell a new kind of pancakes." He said.

"O...kay... But why are you wrapped yourself in blankets?" she asks tilting her head.

"With those three out I got nothing to do. Usually, I will talked with Ren, studying with Pyrrha or making sure Nora didn't break the bed while she's bouncing." he said. "I was thinking about spreading wings and fly away." he jokes earning a giggles from Ruby.

"How long have you been like that?"

Jaune shrugged "Few minutes after I got dressed I immediately feel bored so I think an hour or so?" he said not really trusting his internal clock.

"Maybe..." she said then silence presents itself for a few minutes. Jaune look at her for a minute from the floor, still in his makeshift cocoon he then rolled to the side then rolled back. This continued until Ruby spoke again.

"Well... How about a little sparring?" she asks.

Jaune stopped rolling and conveniently face her so he can show her his displeasure about the idea.

He groaned "Can't we just laze off today, it is to heavenly to fighting each other." he said and started rolling again "And I bet you just want to kick some ass." he said before turning to the opposite side... only for Ruby to kicked him on the back and send him rolling out from his cocoon.

"-GAH!" he cried as he hit his head on the short bookshelve making Ruby giggled a bit at Jaune.

"What was that for?!" he yelled rubbing his forehead where he hit the bookshelve.

"Well, you said you want to laze off and that what you get." she stated putting both of her hands on her waist. "Come on, just a little sparring. You can keep lazing off but you'll still got your ass kicked either way." she said wide a wide grin that nearly as same as Yang. Now he know how to relate them.

"And as a brother, isn't it your duty to entertain me." she added with a cute pout and the word 'entertain' is something he doesn't like to hear. He remembered how brutal it was when one of his sisters make him to entertain them.

He groaned "Alright. Just let me dressed up for a bit." he said as he stood up and go get his hoodie, armor and Crocea Mors while Ruby just stood there watching as she wait.

XXXXXXXXX

Ren never thought himself as a fool, no, he always thought himself as the calm and wise one in the circle of friends.

But calm as he think he is, he still scared the hell out of himself and shaking furiously when he played the 'Ghost Story Telling' game.

That was the first time he ever felt so scared over a simple thing. And, as a guy he felt embarrassed when he clutched to Nora at the time when they were on their way to the cafeteria in search for Weiss.

Speaking of Nora...

The young huntsman-in-training frantically look around for any signs of his energetic childhood friend. As wise as he claimed he is, he still a foolish young man that make a mistake. He should have known the consequences of setting free the slumbering monster.

But how can he know! How can he know that the new pancakes they were trying was mixed with coffee that contained a very, _very_ high amount of caffeine! It was strong enough to wake up the inner demon of his childhood friend. They were just trying a bit of it and can felt the energy from it rushing into them, that was it, and with how much Nora LOVE pancakes she has ordered a high stack of it and finished it all in a few seconds.

It was late by the time they noticed something weird has happened to her. The last thing they remember is a gust of wind and the sound of mirrors shattering and when they look again she has gone and the broken windows has given them the whole hint of what has happened.

He only can grimaced over it. The damage has been done and nothing he can do other than hoping that his childhood friend didn't go and make a chaos in the town.

XXXXXXXXX

Blake can only sighed at what happened to her. She was thinking of reading her book on this heavenly day... Or that what she had in mind but fate has another thing for her.

While she was reading her book Yang suddenly grabbed her and dragged her out of the room saying that they will have a spar. She tried to struggled but failed because Yang has firmly locked her arm around her carrying her around in the hallway, letting out a defeated sigh she slumped into Yang arm and brace for the worst.

And the worst it was.

After what it felt like sparring non-stop for an hour or so, Yang who still full of energy grabbed her again and carried her around again saying that they will go to the town.

On the way, they meet with the Shcnee heiress walking down the hallway. Without any warning Yang grabbed the said heiress and carry her like how she carried Blake ignoring the protest from the heiress.

The three of them aboard the Bullhead and landed on the air dock at Vale. Yang started walking ahead the other two ignoring their glare.

Weiss sighed and just went along with Yang. Meanwhile, Blake is taking the view of the surrounding. Nothing much other than a sudden blur of orange and pink that jumped from building to another. She heard a familiar maniac laughter but decided to ignored it and followed Weiss and Yang.

Suddenly remembered that Ruby is alone at the dorm, she just hoped she didn't do anything crazy to filled her time like...she don't know, maybe kicking someone's butt in a sparring match.

XXXXXXXXX

"OUCH!" Jaune let out a short cried of pain when he hit the floor face first. Ruby just literally kicked his butt from behind when he distracted.

Regaining his stance, he raised his shield and sword looking at the little Reaper a few meters in front of him.

"I don't believe it! You really kick my butt! Literally!" he exclaimed.

Ruby just smiled smugly "That's what you got for dozing off during a spar!" she said. "And there's more of that!" she exclaimed as she implant the tip of the scythe to the floor readying the sniper rifle and taking aim at Jaune before she pulled the trigger sending a bullet toward Jaune.

Jaune bought his shield in front of him just in time to deflect the bullet. He grinned "That not gonna work anymore!" he shouted before running at her. Usually he will run towards the opponents without thinking but as Pyrrha advice; make a plan first, he now take his time to study his opponent before attacking. The first time he sparred with Ruby the bullet always hit him before he can do anything but thanks after a few times he managed to get adapted to it. Now he know how to block, deflect and heck, he can even dodge it; which make them both surprised but nonetheless he was proud of that.

Ruby fired a few more rounds which Jaune either deflected or dodged as he run towards her. Enough of range attack, Ruby raised her scythe to the side and charges toward Jaune.

When Jaune enter her attack range she swing her scythe to Jaune's side only for it to meet his shield before sending him flying from the force of the impact.

He let out an "OUF!" upon landing. He rolled for a bit before settled on the floor sprawling, laying on his stomach.

"Oh my gosh! Jaune are you alright?" Ruby said as she zipped toward Jaune.

Jaune groaned "I think my nose's broke" he said not moving from his position.

Ruby chuckled "Don't be silly." she said waving her hand "There no way-Ohmygosh!" she exclaimed when Jaune turned around and face her. Surely his nose is broken, there's blood coming out.

He sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose moving it a bit then let it go.

"Good thing my aura can heal fast." he said then turned to Ruby who send him a apologetic look "Don't worry Ruby I'm fine but still, that attack pack a force." he said.

Ruby smiled "Of course it was but it was a surprise that you managed to block it." she said.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head "Well, I have seen that attack before, and get hit by it if you mind." he said and Ruby chuckled nervously "So I study that attack and think of a plan." he explained.

Ruby look at him in awe "Wow... You really managed to think of that." she said. "And not only that, you managed to do it!"she added with a throw of her hands into the air.

"Well, it takes time... and pain, but I managed and I think my reflexes is getting better." he said leaning back using his hand as support. "And it's all thank to you, and Pyrrha too." he said looking at her with a smile

Ruby smiled back "That's what family is for right?" she said as she sat down beside him and also lean back. "And you helped me and Yang with our problem although you don't have the obligation to do so." she said "That's very kind of you."

"Don't say it, I just don't like seeing my friends suffer. That's all." he said as he look up.

Ruby smiled "You're truly the bestest friend everyone can have.'

They was a comfortable silence for a few moments before Jaune decided to broke it.

"I don't think 'bestest' is a word." he said emphasizing the 'bestest'.

"Just go with it." Ruby deadpan.

"Okay."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before this time it was Ruby who decided to broke it.

"Speaking of the recent incident. How can you managed to survived Yang punch?" she asks tilting her head in process. "I don't think Yang missed it and there was a hole on the floor."

"You sound like you want me to get hit by it." Jaune said a little hurt.

Ruby eyes widen "Nonono! It just... you know... weird." she said slightly puzzled by the event.

Jaune chuckled "I know, it's also a little weird for me too" Jaune ponder about it for a few moments "I was thinking about dodging it but when her punch come there was something like a barrier that took the blow. I can't remember much, the moment the punch hit it it shattered and then Yang fist was deflected and already made a hole on the floor." he said reminiscing the incident.

Ruby think about it, it sounds... familiar. Where did she heard it?

 _'That's right! At Jaune house.'_ she remembered and she snapped her fingers. She confidence that it was that time when she didn't get caught in the rain. The same thing happen but what was it? Is it Jaune? But he also don't know what it is. Then who?

She ponder about it cupping her chin and look upward while closing her eyes.

"Well, forget about that,better not think much of it. Let continue sparring." Jaune said as he get up "I have rest long enough."

Ruby broke out of her thoughts and look at him "Maybe you're right." she said as she also get up.

But still, Ruby keep it in mind of what has happened.

XXXXXXXXX

 _Pyrrha_ _I was sparring with Ruby_.

 _Jaune_

That was what written in the message in Pyrrha scroll. She let out a relief sigh.

When she saw that Jaune aura is decreasing she quickly sent a message to her team leader asking what happened that to him.

It seem good enough that Ruby decided to spar with him. He tend to laze off when he has the chance and given the current situation where he was alone he might the opportunity to laze off. Mostly he just sitting or laying on his bed or sometimes on the floor...

Well, that like he was bored more than lazing off but still, he can train on his own.

He might actually, if Pyrrha don't wear him off on every training they had.

"Sup' P-Money!" she turned and saw Yang with Blake and Weiss behind her nodding at her.

She nodded back before answers Yang greeting.

"So, what are you doing here?" Yang asks her.

Pyrrha instantly remembered what she was doing, she has to find Nora. Ren and her has splited up and went to the different way.

"I'm trying to find Nora, she accidentally had to much caffeine and now she went wild."

The three eyes went wide. How could they not. Nora, with caffeine, and too much of it. It'll not end well.

"Well, we can help you." Weiss spoke up.

"Really? That will be very helpful." she said with a smile.

"Okay! So where do we start?" Yang asks pumping her fist together.

"I don't really know. Ren and I lost her the moment she went running." she sighed.

"Well..." Blake began "I think I saw her heading west to the town." If that blur of orange and pink and also that maniac laughter was someone else than the town will already thrown into chaos.

"Really!" Pyrrha perked up at that. Finally, after what it feel like an hour of blindly searching in the town she finally have a hint of where the energetic one of her team is. "I will text Ren."

"So where's Jaune, he didn't come with you guys?" Yang asks as Pyrrha tapping the message quickly on her scroll. A little weird that their leader is absent, usually her fellow blonde will be there to control the situation.

Pyrrha close her scroll and look at Yang "No. Nora dragged us out while he was taking a shower and she will not wait for him. Now I wish we wait for him, he will know what to do." she sighed again. "Oh. And he was sparring with Ruby." she added.

"I don't think he can last long." Blake said. "With her speed and that crazy weapon, I doubt he can last longer than 5 minutes." she finished before turning back to her book.

"Maybe, but it's okay. It's not like she will kill him." Pyrrha said. "That aside, we have to search for Nora." she turned to Blake "You said she head to the west of the city right?" she earned a nod "Alright, lets go there." she said before turning and running to the right direction the others followed her.

XXXXXXXXX

Weiss and the others are running down the street following the direction Blake has given them.

"Pyrrha!" she and the others heard someone shouted the redhead's name. They turned and saw Ren come running toward them.

"Did you find her?" Ren asks after reaching they.

Pyrrha shook her head "Not for the time, but Blake said that she saw Nora heading west of the town." she said and Ren turned to Blake who nodded.

"You really help us. I don't think we can find Nora with her 'newfound' energy." Ren said then sighed.

"Don't mind it, that's what friends do." Yang said.

Ren smiled a little "Okay, but why is she going west?" he asks a little confused.

Weiss hummed a bit while putting a finger on her chin "I think there is a forest there... and some grimms to." she said and she quickly turned to them. "You didn't think she wants to fight them without a weapon, right?" she said and the other started to grow uncomfortable.

"We must hurry!" Ren said and then he start running the other followed him.

While the are running Weiss saw a blur of pink and orange running on the opposite sidewalk across the road. "What was that?" she said as she pointed to it and the others turned.

"NORA!" Ren and Pyrrha shouted together making the blur stopped on track and turned to them. Surely it was Nora but her eyes are wide, wider than always.

It didn't take long before Nora suddenly run again... but this time with someone.

"LET ME GO!" Weiss yelled as she was being carried away by the blur.

The said blur is letting out a maniacal laughter as it run while singing,

 _"I've got the princess~ I've got the princess~"_

"Quick! After them!" Ren shouted before sprinting after the blur.

XXXXXXXXX

Nora is having the best day ever! After tasting the new pancake she found a new energy deep inside her which made her want to spend it with running happily.

So she decided to run out of the shop; breaking the window on the process, but no one hurt so it fine and that can become a memories for them to remember the first customer that was so happy with their pancake.

She run all over the town with her new speed that excel the little red and then decided to see the town from the different height. She jumped onto the roof of one of the buildings; leaving a crater behind, and then run on the building while jumping from one to another.

After a while she decided to came down again she jumped off the roof leaving another crater on the poor owner of the house and then start running again on the sidewalk.

After a while she heard somebody calling her name "NORA!" it was a shout actually but they still calling her so she stopped and turned to see Ren and the other four girls running on the opposite sidewalk across the road.

Her head turned to the Ice Queen but given her age Ice Princess sounds better for her...

Wait...

A Princess...

Nora grinned. She got a very good idea for a game.

Without wasting a moment, she used her speed and grabbed the princess before running away from them ignoring the wailing and shouting from the princess.

She sang, _"I've got the princess~ I've got the princess~"_ while running to out of the town to the nearby forest. She was thinking of playing a game where the group of heroes coming to her to save the princess. And the grimms in the forest there can be her subordinate.

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

XXXXXXXXX

Yang is having a hard time...

Wait.

No, she's not.

In fact she is having fun.

In front of her stood two ursa, growling and baring their fang at her. Three beowolves already on the ground, dissolved. Good thing she brought along Ember Celica with her when she decided to go to the town.

She look around, Ren was holding against a pack of seven normal beowolves, he use Stormflower's gun to attack and when they come close he cut them using the blade attached to it.

Blake is using Gambol Shroud to fight a pack of four beowolves and a minor ursa. When a beowolves lunged toward her she use her ribbon to tied up the grimm and throw the poor grimm back to it's comrade.

Pyrrha on the other hand didn't bring her weapon so she climb up a tree and giving the others warning if any other grimms come or keep an eyes for the one the others was fighting.

Weiss is... well, what do you thinks happen to her?

Yep.

She is being held hostage by Nora who is on riding on the back of an Ursa, one hand wrapped around Weiss and the other hand on the grimm's fur.

The said grimm is trying it's best to throw away the human that is on it's back.

"Yang! They coming for you!" Pyrrha shouted from the tree.

Yang turned and saw those two ursa lunged at her roaring. She jumped and make a backflip when one of those two ursa brought down it's paw at her.

She land safely on two feet and quickly take a boxing stance. One of the ursas lunged at her paw with claws ready to cut her. She punch the air and shoot a shotgun shell at the incoming ursa, making a medium explosion that sent the ursa on the ground but not killing it. She clicked her tongue at this.

This time the other ursa lunged at her with the same way as the before. Yang make a different move, she crouch a bit still in boxing stance and when the ursa is close enough she jumped, over the ursa head down, she then brought her right leg down and slammed it hard onto the back of the ursa head, instantly killing it.

Yang land on her feet as the ursa fell onto the ground before dissolving. Another roar make her turned her head, the ursa from earlier has back onto it's two feet and now charging at her with rage.

She crouch again and wait till the ursa is close enough before jumping, this time she use her gauntlet to shot a shotgun shell on it's head, blowing it's head off and of course killing it.

Yang land and let out a relief sigh. She look around and saw everyone has finished their fight.

"Let me go!" suddenly Weiss shouted.

Yang turned her head and saw Nora and Weiss is on the ground, the ursa is nowhere to be seen. Yang turned again at the pair and know why Weiss is struggling. Nora is sleeping on the ground and is using Weiss as a body pillow. Weiss tried to get out though, but even in sleep, Nora iron grip is something that even she cannot come out from.

She heard a sigh and turned to see Ren shaking his head with his face on his palm. Then begin to walk toward those two.

"Ren, can you please get Nora to release me?" Weiss said looking at the boy.

"Just stay still." is all Ren said then he take Nora's hand and slowly and gently remove her hand. After that he lift her and carry Nora in princess carry. "Let's gat back to Beacon." he said and the others nodded.

XXXXXXXXX

The five of them walk down the hallway, Ren is piggybacking Nora as he walk.

"Today was a mess." Blake said and the others nodded.

"I can't wait to tell Ruby and Jaune about today, they miss the fun." Yang said.

"Fun? You said that was fun?! How do you think being carried by a over-energy girl riding a ursa is fun!" Weiss exclaimed as she throw her hands in the air.

Pyrrha stepped in between those two "No one hurt so it fine." she said trying to ease the situation.

Weiss just huffed and look away "I could be." she mumbled.

"Just take a shower and you will feel refresh." Yang said when they arrived at their room. She took out her scroll to open up the door.

"Ruby we're back! Miss me?" she exclaimed slamming the door and burst into the room.

She was answered by a silent. She look around for any sign of her sister but there's none. She checked the bathroom but there's no one there too.

"Where did she go?" she asks looking at the other two who just shrugged.

There was a knock on the door, Yang go and opened it revealing Pyrrha at the other side.

"What's up P-Money?" she asks raising a brow.

"It nothing, just want to asks you if Ruby in there?"

Yang shook her head "Nope. No sign of her. I wonder where she go? Why?"

"Well Jaune's also not in the room. Maybe she still in the sparring arena with him." Pyrrha suggested.

Yang just shrugged at that "Maybe. I will go and check."

Pyrrha smiled "Thank you."

Yang wave a hand at her then turned to the other two" You guys want to come along?" she asks and those two immediately shake their head.

"I have enough of today. I want to rest." Blake said.

"I want to take a shower, a long one." Weiss said before making her way to the bathroom.

"Well then, I'm off." Yang said waving at them before closing the door behind her.

She make a quick walk to the sparring arena, she was lucky that when she open the door to the first room she saw two familiar figures in there.

Both is on the floor laying and sleeping. Jaune hands is above his head and his head turned to the side. While Ruby one the other hand, curled her body with her head on Jaune stomach.

"Oh my, how cute." Yang said with a smile as she walk to walk toward them. She grinned and took out her scroll, taking a picture or two before pocketing it back.

She look again at those two and smile, she can felt her heart warming inside her. She bent down and give Ruby a kiss on her forehead, she turned to Jaune and do the same at him but keep her face close to his for a few second taking the view of his sleeping face. She can feel the heat coming to her face but she cannot deny it, he look cute when he was sleeping.

Slowly, she go closer to his face, her face heating up more but she ignored it. Her lips was just a mere centimeter from his before she heard Ruby shuffling, she jerked back immediately, her face is beet red and her breath unsteady but she managed to regained her composure.

She take a deep breath and bent down again. She gently shaking those two and speak with a gentle and soft tone.

 _"Wake up you two."_

 **(X) (X) (X)**

 **Well what do you think? It is good? It is bad?** **But anyway, the story is from different perspectives of their own expect for the last one. The name show who was it. I tried to write from different peoples perspective so I'm sorry if it bad.**

 **The last scene really end like that, I don't leave it hanging.**

 **Anyway, one short note: There will be no update for next week. Something is happening at my neighborhood and I have to participate in it, and I don't I can dig my way out of it. So, I want to say sorry to all of you who is reading this. I will see if I can make it up with two updates but no promise.**

 **That's all. Goodbye!**


End file.
